


S. Rogers的 J. B. Barnes纪念堂（不是圣堂）

by joankindom



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Artifacts, Canon couples, M/M, Memorials, Plus Clint/Natasha, Rotating points of view, Teamwork, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, sad Steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者们发现Steve没有任何可以用来悼念Bucky Barnes的东西，所以他们就开启了一个寻找Bucky纪念物的计划。但是Steve好像并不是（非官方）J. B. Barnes纪念堂（不是什么圣堂，Tony）的唯一访客。</p>
            </blockquote>





	S. Rogers的 J. B. Barnes纪念堂（不是圣堂）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The S. Rogers Memorial (it’s NOT a shrine) to J. B. Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933773) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



> Thanks for SkyisGray's lovely and touching fic, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢SkyisGray这个温馨又感人的故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

Tony在Steve的房间是因为，说真的，这是他的地盘，他该死的当然有权利确保他的房客没有违反什么健康守则。

盘子干干净净，清爽整齐地摆在碗橱里（他可能会翻一遍Steve的，从技术层面上来说，他的碗橱）。

所有衣物要么随意地卷着放在角落的洗衣篮里，要么被整齐地叠起来放在了抽屉里。（当然他也可以去翻Steve的抽屉。但用‘这是他的衣柜’这个理由这么做显然有点太过了。）

Steve房间里所有的东西都井井有条；没有显示出违反任何健康守则的迹象。但是呢，作为一个房东，他就是应该这么积极主动地去检查。

“Tony，你在我的房间有何贵干？”Steve在他翻看药柜的时候抓包了他。要说Steve在生气，还不如说他觉得很好笑，所以Tony选择了坦白从宽。

“说实话？我就是想看看你有没有藏着掖着什么有趣的小癖好。你懂的，藏在床垫底下的小黄片啊，网页浏览记录里的在线赌博啊，到处乱放的过期药物啊什么的。”Steve冲他眨了眨眼。

“Tony，我解冻的时间还没长到会让药物过期好吗？”

然后两个人就迅速地陷入了尴尬的气氛。

“我很喜欢你对这地方的装饰。”Tony亮出他耀眼的笑容，但Steve并没有因为这句夸赞而马上忘记他们刚才谈论的话题，所以Tony加了把劲，“说真的，那条阿富汗毛毯？颜色可真鲜亮，正是这个客厅迫切需要的流行色彩。如果你喜欢绛红和亮橘色，那就是它了。还有那个冰箱？我很喜欢那些冰箱贴，你从哪搞来的？你知道我对工业审美观的看法。”

Tony的视线在客厅里绝望地搜寻着，迫切想再找到点什么好让他评论评论，一边慢慢后退着远离Steve。

操。他找不到任何可以借题发挥的东西。

“该死的。队长，你这里几乎什么都没有啊。”他扫了一眼空白的墙面，“J.A.R.V.I.S.，为什么队长的房间这么荒凉？连个装饰品和小玩意都没有？”

“除了卧室墙上的那幅画以外，Rogers队长没有任何装饰房间的意图。也许他欣赏极简主义。”J.A.R.V.I.S.回答他。该死的，他的发明今天都这么无礼。一开始是Dum-E拿了一马克杯磨好的咖啡粉直接给他，现在J.A.R.V.I.S.又这样。

Tony已经看过Steve房间里的那幅画了（这是当然），他甚至还简单地审视了一番，想找找上面是不是有现代艺术里不会出现的胸脯，厕所，还是什么奇怪的东西。但那就只是一副Bucky Barnes，队长二战时极其忠诚（但不幸英年早逝）的副手，的画像。Tony是看着“Steve和Bucky”的照片，听着他们的故事长大的；再多一张画像挂在Steve的房间里也不算多么令人震惊。既然并没有出人意料，对Tony来说就有点无趣了。

 

在终于摆脱了Steve对他关于要尊重他人隐私的教育——他想让他内疚，他可不需要这个——后，Tony回到了实验室。他花了大概十五分钟往他的亚马逊购物车里加了足够盖住Steve房间每寸墙壁和地板，带着美国国旗的装饰品，然后就接到了Pepper的电话。Pepper叫J.A.R.V.I.S.在Tony在非工作相关的购物上花费超过五千美金的时候通知她。

“不准。”她在Tony接起电话时直截了当地说，“清空你的购物车。”

“但是Steve对空间装饰一无所知，”Tony哀嚎了一声。没错，他决定了，Steve还需要爱国主题的盐罐和胡椒罐，“我在帮他适应新房间和新……生活。”

“Steve的制服上已经有够多星星条纹了。他不需要在自己的休息时间也被它们围攻。”Pepper在电话那头冷静地说。

“我感到自己受到了冒犯，简直令人难以置信，你竟然会认为我们的国家象征不想要一个美国国旗浴帘？！“Tony反驳她，“他该死的当然想要一个国旗浴帘。他喜欢那些东西。”

“是他自己这么说的吗，Tony？”Pepper问他，“是他亲口说，‘我喜欢用国旗主题的装饰品来装饰我的房间’？”

“没有，他没有说过这种话。”Tony翻了个白眼，Pepper有时候还真是死板，“但是宝贝，他需要这个！他一点儿也不知道要怎么装扮自己的房间，让自己高兴点；他的墙上空荡荡的，什么都没有，太压抑了。我是想为那个家伙做点好事！我希望他能喜欢住在这里，他能喜欢这个新世纪！”

Tony现在几乎是在叫喊了；难道Pepper不希望Steve的房间除了有窗户（望出去只能看到奇塔瑞留下的废墟）之外，还能有点别的什么吗？Tony希望，因为Tony是一个好朋友。

“他的墙上什么都没有？连挂钟都没有？”Pepper的声音放软了。Tony这次绝对可以取得胜利。

“连张乏味无聊的风景照都没有。什么都没有。干干净净。”然后他想到了一个小细节，“哦，除了一张他自己画的Bucky Barnes画像之外。我给他搞了一个画框想让他放进去，但我记不清楚那画的尺寸了，所以我搞了六个画框。有一个像宪法那么大。”

“他自己画的？”她若有所思道，但是Tony没看出这有什么问题。Steve是一个艺术家；艺术家画自己擅长的东西。”

“是啊。你觉得Steve会想要一个鼠标吗？虽然鼠标现在已经过时了，但这听上去像是他会喜欢的东西。因为我看到一个鼠标垫——”

“Tony，停一下，”Pepper温柔地打断了他，“Steve拥有的唯一一张Bucky Barnes的画像，是他自己画的？”Tony发出一个表示肯定的声音，还在滑着滚动条，没听出她的弦外之音，“Tony，这……真是太令人难过了。”

“嗯哼，为什么？”

“他没有任何可以纪念他最好朋友的东西。他唯一有的那一件，是他醒过来后自己画的。”现在Tony懂她的意思了。他停下挑选商品的动作，仔细想了想她的话。

该死的。这确实太令人难过了。

“国旗什么的弥补不了这个，对吧？”过了一会儿他开口道，在屏幕上挥了几下，停在“清空购物车”的按钮上。

“我觉得不会。”

“那我要怎么才能帮他弥补这个呢？”Tony按下了那个按钮，一边又打开了一个空白的文件，在最上面打下了“可怜的队长/没有Bucky的东西”，等着Pepper来指导他。

“我不知道，Tony。你为什么不问问队里的其他人呢？我今天会好好想想的，但是我现在得挂了。”他们又讲了几句关于晚餐的话就挂了电话。

 

第二天下午，Tony把复仇者，当然不包括Steve，都召集到了大厦的娱乐室。

“你为什么说有紧急情况把我从靶场上叫回来？”Natasha朝Tony扔着眼刀。

“我的实验现在正在一个非常关键的时刻。”Bruce跟着说。

“好吧，你？”Tony指着Natasha，“没有枪你也已经够吓人了。还有你，”他指着Bruce，“该死的就应该接受我给你的实验室装备机器人。现在自食其果了吧。还有谁有什么原因觉得自己不应该来参加这次非常重要的小组会议？”

“为什么队长没有来？”Thor的声音听上去有些担心，“什么事降临到指挥者的身上了吗？”

“队长实际上就是我叫你们来开这次会的原因，”Tony说着倒在了沙发上，喝了一口苏格兰威士忌。当然了，这次的重要会议一直到所有人都拿了一瓶东西在手上后才正式开始。Bruce拿了瓶苏打，Thor拿了个凉酒器，Clint和Natasha都拿了八十盎司杯装的纯伏特加。Tony非常怀疑Clint只是为了效仿Natasha的脚步才这么做的。

“好吧，长话短说，昨天我在进行一项对队长潜在下流癖好相关的个人生活调查的时候——”

“你搜了他的房间。”Clint打断了他，恰好和Bruce的问题重合在了一起，“你为什么要这么做？”

“喂，我们是一个队伍的。作为一个人人都有污点的队伍来说，只有一个人一点缺点都没有，这是不公平的。”Tony振振有词地抬起双手，防止有任何肢体上的指责，可惜他还是快不过Natasha，后者戳了戳他的肋骨，没有戳破点什么已经算她手下留情了。

“总之，那个不重要。那家伙的厨房里竟然连调味品都没有！说真的，一点儿好玩的东西都没有。但是，”他继续道，准备要揭示那个大秘密了，“我确实注意到了一点关于我们尊敬的队长的事情。”

没人在他们的座位上有任何动作，他的四个队员看上去反而对继续讨论他入侵Steve房间的道德伦理问题更感兴趣。

“你们一点儿也不好玩！我要说的是：队长的房间里只挂了一样东西……Bucky Barnes的画像。”他做了个深呼吸，做好准备去享受他们在消化这个事实时脸上的表情，“还是他自己画的。”

Tony还期待他们得花个几分钟来意识到问题的所在，像他那样。但他眼前的四个复仇者只花了几秒钟就陷入了沉思。除了Thor，上帝啊，Tony真爱Thor。

“吾友Steven是个有天赋的艺术家，”他有些疑惑地开口了，“把自己的作品挂在墙上有什么含义吗？”

“他肯定连张真正的照片都没有。”Natasha的话就像是给了Tony一拳，“也许他有其他什么Bucky的东西？”她现在转过身完全对着Tony了。

“呃，除非他把它们藏在了衣橱，书桌，柜子和床头柜之外的地方，要么我想这个答案是否定的。”Tony的声音在其他人的瞪视里渐渐弱了下去。

“哦，天呐。”Clint说。

Bruce加了一句：“可怜的Steve。”

“你们都比我反应快。”Tony不得不承认。

“但是我们为什么要开会？“Clint问道，Tony拍了拍手把大家的注意力吸引了过来。

“那么现在，我们需要来解决这个问题。我们的队长饱受失去的痛苦，这点我们没法改变，但是我们可以想到比在墙上贴一幅Bucky的涂鸦更好的办法来安慰他。说一句，国旗装饰品帮不上忙。”他斩钉截铁地告诉他们，以防有谁想要试试这个方法。

Natasha喝了一口伏特加，我的上帝啊，她的杯子差不多已经空了。Clint的还是半杯满的呢，每次他端起酒往嘴边送的时候，都毫不掩饰自己的一脸苦相。

“所以我们要帮他去找Bucky的照片？”她问。

“或者是属于Bucky的东西？”Clint也开始出主意。

“可以让他想到Bucky的东西怎么样？”这是Bruce的想法。

“谁是Bucky？”Thor想知道。哦，好吧，Thor并不是听着“Steve和Bucky”的故事长大的，不是吗？Clint和Bruce跟他稍微讲了一下他俩的故事，Thor深受震撼，Steve竟然拥有这么一位品德高尚的兄弟。

“在阿斯加德，吾等把陨落的弟兄们最喜欢的武器供奉在荣誉之地以此来纪念他们。”在大概知道了前因后果，或者说至少得到了足够多的信息可以让他出主意后，他这么说。

“没错，一个圣堂！我们现在才是在思考嘛。”Tony冲着Thor举了举酒杯。

“我喜欢武器的那个主意，”Natasha重新满上了她的酒杯，对房间里的其他人说道。Clint叹了口气，把他的酒杯放在了咖啡桌上，很显然在她那属于俄罗斯的肝脏前认输了。“但是圣堂太俗气了。”

“圣堂完美极了。一个Bucky Barnes圣堂。”Tony欢快地宣布道。看吧，没有Pepper的帮忙，他也能解决问题。她毫无疑问会对此印象深刻的。

“你说‘圣堂’的时候，脑子里想的是什么？”Bruce有些不安地问。

“像是，巨大的照片，灯光，蜡烛什么的。也许再加上点食物，供奉给任何队长想要顶礼膜拜的神明。”Tony在脑子里寻找着任何他能想到的，可能有些缺陷的圣堂知识。可惜他这句话还没讲完呢，就已经被一片混乱的“不行，Tony”给淹没了。

“绝对不行。Steve才没有那么俗气。”Natahsa否定了他的想法，“我们可以帮他找一些东西，让他放在房间里，让他有真实的东西可以寄托，去纪念他。”

“那么一个Bucky Barnes纪念堂？”Bruce说，在Tony听来，这他妈的和圣堂有什么区别？顺便说一句，圣堂真是个赞到爆的主意。

“我完全赞同。”Clint说，“让我们开始去寻找关于Bucky Barnes的纪念物吧。有了神盾的经济支持和一个可以不间断搜索eBay的人工智能的帮助，这又会有多难呢？”

 

Clint后来知道了，要找到一件Bucky Barnes的真品还真他妈的难。那些所谓的“收藏家”收走了大部分博物馆没来得及收藏的物品，再说了，Bucky其实并没有太多钱在四十年代的时候买那些经得起时间考验的东西。

Clint盯着古董网站上一个产于1932年的熨斗看着，当他意识到他的朋友和这个熨斗竟然是同一辈的时候，他有那么一瞬间有丝怪异的不知所措，然后他想，他是不是有什么办法可以骗队长相信Bucky曾经拥有过这个熨斗呢？

他把这个想法透露给了Natasha，后者的回应是“你是白痴吗？”，然后就穿上凯芙拉纤维背心出门消失在了夜色里。

Clint本来想让自己有那么点被冒犯的感觉，但他很快就接受了事实，这个主意也许并不是他最赞的想法。

他在脑海里过了一遍自己认识的所有人，他们谁最擅长找东西呢？然后就想到了他唯一的前妻。这也许并不是个好主意，但Clint也无计可施了。

“嗨，Bobbi，我是Clint。”对方在三声响铃后接了起来。

“我有来电显示，”她干巴巴地回道，“有何贵干，Clint？”

“我需要你教教我怎么帮一个朋友找到某样特殊的，稀有的，我猜，在网上都很难找到的东西。”

“我对帮你给女朋友买礼物没兴趣。再见，Clint。“然后她就挂了电话。

他再次按下了拨号键。

“是为了美国队长。”他在她再次接起电话时赶忙说道。

“什么？”

“那样东西，那个礼物，是给美国队长的。我需要帮助。”

“你为什么要给美国队长找礼物？”不知道为什么，Clint总觉得要是告诉了Bobbi那副孤独的手绘画的故事，他就背叛了Steve的信任。虽然Steve本人并没有告诉他关于那幅画的事，这都应该归功于Tony偷偷摸摸的第二手资料。

说到偷偷摸摸，Clint真希望Tony能把这套用到Natasha身上。那一定会有一出好戏。

“这是个很长的故事。就只是——我需要找到样什么属于Bucky Barnes的东西。原本剩下的就已经不多了，要去验证真伪几乎更是该死的不可能。”

“我不是寻找大萧条时代古董的专家。”Bobbi说，话虽如此，Clint听得出来她并不反感这个想法。

“好吧，但你绝对算是个购物专家。我的信用卡还在疗伤呢。”他开着玩笑。

“如果你再开这种蹩脚的离婚玩笑，我就不帮你了，Barton。“

最后，Bobbi还是同意了会帮他一起去寻找。她在几个古董和收藏品社区里都植入了“追踪器”，这东西让他想起触角。但是一个星期过去了，Clint还是一无所获。

“好吧，让我们换种办法。”Bobbi建议道，“这次你得去一趟图书馆。”

“我能不去吗？”Clint半哀求道。

“找到所有Bucky Barnes从十岁起住过的地址。你也许需要去问问Steve；虽然我也不知道你要怎么问他又不泄露自己。”

最后，在上网查找Bucky的入伍信息无果后，Clint告诉Steve，说他的前妻对Bucky Barnes十分着迷，想要得到他的一手资料。Steve皱着眉头在他一直放在厨房桌上的笔记本上写下了几个也许现在早已不复存在的地址。

当Clint把这几个地址给Bobbi的时候，他对自己如何从Steve口里取得这个信息的方式闭口不提。

“好吧，这些地址上的大部分楼房都已经被拆掉了，但我们应该还能搞得清楚它们现在的位置。”她在手机是查询了这几个地址后这么说道，“这就是你的下一个任务。把这几个地点在布鲁克林的地图上标出来，然后搜索“当铺 布鲁克林 1930年代”，把搜出来的地方也标上去。“

Clint当初绝对没有想到让Steve快乐会需要做这么多家庭作业。

他最后还是完成了Bobbi量超大的作业，他发现在Bucky（有时候还有Steve）曾经住过的街区里，确实有，或者说曾经有几家当铺。Bobbi则完成了简单的部分，找到了其中唯二还在营业的两家，他们两个尴尬地去了趟布鲁克林。

“你好，我在寻找某些在上世纪三四十年代典当在这里的传家之物，”她挑逗地跟那个谢了顶的店主说，“你们的记录有追溯到那么远吗？”

“纸质记录有。”店主说，被她闪亮的长发吸引住了。Clint完全懂他。

“那太好了，我们在找的东西是一个姓Barnes的人当在这里的。”他插了进来，那男人冲他哼了哼。

“我们这里没有Bucky Barnes的任何东西，已经有很多人来问过了。”他摇着头说道，不知道现在是在想这种推断真是毫无根据呢，还是已经断定他们两个是想用来炫耀。

“那么George Barnes呢？”Bobbi问他，不是很明显地看着她在自己的黑莓手机里记下的笔记。

那男人派了个骨瘦如柴的小男孩去查记录，可惜他什么也没找到。Clint非常沮丧，准备转向他的熨斗计划。

“真是你的作风，”Bobbi在Clint垂头丧气地跟在她后面往第二家当铺走去的时候，摇着头微笑着说，“碰壁一次就放弃了。”

“我以为你说过不准讲离婚的玩笑话。”Clint撅着嘴反驳她。

“你听到我笑了吗？”她问，笑容还挂在嘴边，那就应该不算吵架。Clint这么想着。他这么希望。

下一站的对话和第一家差不多。店主因为他们询问Bucky Barnes的东西而嘲笑了他们一番，但是当Bobbi提到George Barnes后，店主去翻了一下记录，确实带了些信息给他们。

“一位George Barnes先生曾经在1929年在我们这里典当了一块表。那块表在1931年被卖给了Jacob Newell。”

他们在验证了指纹后，用神盾局的数据库查询了这位Jacob Newell先生，这过程简直容易得可笑。他们知道他有一个孩子（一个儿子），他的儿子又生了个孩子（还是个儿子），他儿子的儿子又生了一个孩子（依然是个儿子）。Clint给这位曾孙发了一封邮件，编造了一个故事，说自己是一个修表匠，想要记录一下他的这个传家表。

这位曾孙先生，Trevor，在芝加哥的一家咖啡馆和他碰了面。再一次，他伟大的鹰眼计划把他带到了这个国家的中心。

“我说，这表有价值吗？”Trevor问，他甚至都懒得掩饰自己的热切，“就我所知，这只是一块在我家不知道待了多久的破烂老怀表而已。我从来都没带过它。一年多没去看过它了。”

Clint打断了他的喋喋不休，亮出了他的复仇者ID。

“听着，伙计，这块表也许曾经属于Bucky Barnes，在你的曾爷爷得到它之前。”

Trevor瞪大了眼睛。

“那个Bucky Barnes？”他问。Clint几乎可以看到他的眼睛变成了$ $，他赶紧打断了他。

“属于他的爸爸，实际上。我给你两千美金买这块表。”

“如果它真的属于Bucky Barnes，它的价值肯定远远不止这些。”Trevor相当敏锐。该死的，为什么这个男人会这么精明？

“也许是的，但如果你把它卖给随便什么其他人，他们就会把它放进他们的‘私人收藏’里，”Clint说，双手在空气中打着引号来表强调，“但是如果你把它卖给我，我会把它拿去给美国队长。把他几十年前失去的朋友的遗物交还给他。”

Clint用了点小诡计，但Trevor眼里美金的符号现在已经变成了五角星。说实话，谁不想为美国队长做点好事呢？除了恐怖分子，Clint想。

“好吧，我猜我可以妥协一点……四千美金。”Clint低声咆哮了一声，写了张支票给他。

当他最后拿到那块表的时候，他还真没办法判断它是否真的曾经属于过Barnes家族的某个成员。但是他想，不管怎么说，这个的几率总比熨斗大吧，所以他把它尽可能好好擦拭了一番，在小组会议上给了Steve。

 

“嗨，队长，我意外得到了这个，我猜你会想拥有它。”Clint跟他说，顺便瞥了瞥其他复仇者们，因为到现在为止，他们谁都没对Bucky Barnes‘纪念计划’做出什么贡献；没有前言后语的，Clint就这么给队长一个随随便便，看上去却又很真心实意的礼物显得有点怪异。

他把那块表在Tony的厨房桌——现在正被当成会议桌——上推了过去，Steve看着那块表，眨了眨眼睛。

“呃，好的，谢谢你。”他说，拿起那块伤痕累累，带着链子的金属表把玩了一会儿，突然张大了嘴巴。

“你从哪里找到它的？”

“就是意外碰到了。”Clint满不在乎地说，没有坦白对这东西长达几个月，偏偏还是和他的前妻一起的搜索，“有人告诉我它可能曾经属于——”

“George Barnes，” Steve打断了他，仍旧无限柔情地看着那块表，“Bucky曾经把它偷出来，我们用它玩‘过家家’。我知道是因为，”他把表转过来给Clint看，“我们曾经用别针在表后刻下了自己的名字，他的爸爸气疯了，虽然他对它做了些修复，但还是留下了痕迹。就在这里。”

他给Clint看那一处小小的污点，就好像只要是明眼人就能一下子认出来一样。Clint笑着点了点头，觉得他应该值得在背上拍一拍作为奖励。Steve非常开心，脸上绽开一抹灿烂的，大大的笑容，是Clint让他这么开心的。哦，上帝啊，真棒；Clint是个赞爆了的朋友和队友。

“那看上去好像不够空间可以刻得下两个名字。”Tony说。Tony就总是爱多想，还试图毁掉这个很显然是最棒的礼物。

“好吧，我们名字的一部分。S. Rogers和J. B. Barnes。”Steve漫不经心地说，还在用手指以一种几乎色情的方式摩挲着那块表，盯着它发呆，像是回忆起那早已逝去的时光。

“嗯哼，好吧，我猜它可以放进圣堂。”Tony若有所思地说，Natasha拍了他一下，Bruce发出一声呻吟。

“闭嘴，Stark，那不是什么圣堂。”Clint说。

“什么？”Steve呆呆地问，还盯着手里的表。他这是要哭了吗？Clint希望他可别哭出来。那可真是有太多情感了，就算算上他在表上的投资也……

“我们在帮你弄一个圣堂，差不多吧，队长。”Tony告诉他，被Natasha很用力掐了一下。以前她下手的对象都是Clint，该死的，那可不是闹着玩的。

“不是圣堂。就是一些可以让你纪念Bucky的东西。”Clint纠正了他。

“对逝去战士和兄弟的悼念。”Thor表情肃穆地说。Steve抬起了头。

“大家……你们不需要……”

“我们想这么做。”Tony在Steve不知道说什么好的时候接话道。他已经做好准备迎接Natasha的另一波攻击，但她对他的话点着头表示满意。所以他在一分钟后又继续开口说道。

“我们注意到你只有Barnes的一副画像，还不是照片，就只是凭着记忆画出来的画像。所以我们想去找一些能让你想到他的东西，这会抚慰你的。我们想这么做。这实际上是我的主意。”他说，要是指望Tony Stark在一长段独白后不会最终转到夸赞自己的部分上去，那可真是太高看他了。

但这没关系，就让Stark去总结那些重要的部分好了。Steve看上去像是想把那块表吞下去，好让自己尽可能地和它再靠近点。Clint觉得他算是干得不错。

他的部分完成了，是时候让其他复仇者们开始为这个纪念计划伤脑筋了。Clint不可能是这里唯一一个去寻找的人。他绝对没打算一个人承担这个责任，虽然他看上去非常，嗯……有责任心。

 

“我他妈的真不敢相信竟然被Barton抢了先！”Tony在他们装饰华丽的主卧浴室里向Pepper抱怨，后者正在用漱口水漱口，“这是我的主意！当然了，Clint一定会跳出来做第一个送给队长点什么东西好放进圣坛的人！他真他妈的是个混球傻逼白痴笨蛋马屁精。”Pepper因为他的用词挑起了眉毛，在嘴里晃了晃漱口水，把那亮蓝色的液体吐了出来。

“他花了多长时间去找那块表给队长的？”她倒了大约一英寸的水到玻璃杯里，又用它漱了漱口。该死的，Tony以前还从来没注意到Pepper的口腔清洁习惯，这可真复杂。

“大概，一个月吧。”Tony说，“我真不敢相信。”

“好吧，Tony，一个月？你有大把大把的时间。你们都有大把大把的时间。Clint并没有抢占你的“先机”，是你们其他人自己错失了这个机会。不管怎么样，还不都是为了做点好事让Steve开心吗？“

她从一个小盒子里抽出了一根牙线。Tony觉得他看到这里就够了，于是走回他们的房间，倒在了四柱床上，提高了声音继续讲话，免得Pepper在用牙线清理齿缝里微小食物残渣的时候听不到。

“我们确实是想做点什么事让Steve高兴！Barton选了那个最容易的办法又不是我的错。Bucky父亲的怀表。真是该死的够了！”

“你现在是在无理取闹了，”Pepper的声音好像被什么堵住了，“我知道怀表这种东西并不是那么容易找到的。再说了，你又没有花时间日夜苦思着去找礼物。”她从浴室里走了出来，闻起来有种薄荷的清新。

“呃，我并不想完全否定你，Pep，但是你大错特错了。我一直在勤勤恳恳，不知疲倦，不屈不挠地——”

“哦，真的吗？”

“是的，真的，”他忽略了她脸上的坏笑，“我清楚地知道我要对圣堂做出贡献的那东西在哪里，而且我自从提出了这个无与伦比的计划后就一直在努力了。”

“Bruce特别告诉我说这不是什么圣堂；就只是给Steve的房间收集一些东西。它们实际上甚至都不会被展示出来。你还是没有放弃你那个装饰品的想法是吗？”

Tony闭上眼睛，试着对Pepper耐心点。他非常爱Pepper，但是有时候，她就是不明白。

“这该死的很明显就是圣堂啊。如果一堆包含着个人情感价值的东西分门别类地被展示在墙上都不算圣堂的话，那还有什么算呢？“

“我再说一次，我不认为它们会被——等一下，”她眯着眼睛看着他，“让我们先来谈一谈你是怎么展示你的战甲的。”

Tony并不想谈这个，所以他就逃去了实验室。反正他本来就打算再过几个小时再去睡的。

“J.A.R.V.I.S.，给我更新一下特别计划的进展。”Tony朝天花板挥了挥手，顺便打了个响指打开了实验室的灯。Dum-E和You在墙角——不知道它们之前在干吗——有些心虚地抬头看着他，Tony装作没看到。

“好的，Sir，”AI清脆的声音响了起来，展示出一个复杂的全息投影图表，“需要更新现有数据吗？”

“那也不错。”Tony说，在椅子上坐了下来，却差点滑下来倒在地板上；他重新站稳后才发现，有人在他昂贵的转椅上放了一块油腻腻的抹布，害得他的椅子（和他的裤子）现在都变得脏兮兮的。

“好吧，这是谁干的？”他有些疲倦地问那两个机器人。Dum-E试着转过身让自己对着墙，然后它的脸手合一的机械臂就撞到了墙上，You则把它那脸手合一的机械臂降到了地面上，显得羞愧极了。“你给我把这里弄干净，You。”他恶狠狠地说，脱掉裤子，把它放在了桌子上。

这绝对不是他的衣服第一次占上油污，燃料，血迹什么的。

“好了，我准备好了， J.A.R.V.I.S.。”他跟他唯一一个名副其实的人工智能说，“来吧。”

“时间数据记录；Tony Stark，从1-100衡量，请列出您对进入Stark宅邸，为‘圣堂行动’取得其所需物品的厌恶程度。”

“我觉得现在大概是55。这可能跟Barton想要取得队长注意的完全自私需求有关。”J.A.R.V.I.S.把这个数据加进了图表，成了现在展示出来的最低点，“哈，我猜我大概快要取得新突破了。”

“请允许我这么说，Sir，记录您为了取得Howard Stark私人所有物中属于Bucky Barnes的物品而进入您父母宅邸的倾向/厌恶程度并没有任何实际意义。如果最新倾向值的上升确实得益于Barton，也就是局外人，那么数据的变化并不能表明您在近期会取得任何进展。”

Tony闭着眼睛，靠在实验室的一张长凳上。他讨厌承认这点，但是如果其他复仇者们都对这个计划行动起来了，那么也到了他动起来的时候了。除了靠看那座宅邸的照片来降低自己对重返那里的排斥，和稍稍积极地对付他的记忆，而不是把它们扔进小盒子里炸得稀巴烂之外，他没有做任何有用的事。

“好吧。操。我们现在出发吧。”

“现在是东海岸时间凌晨1点，Sir。”

“你想说明什么，J.A.R.V.I.S.？我说，我现在要出发了。我应该开什么车去？你觉得Pepper会想跟我一起去吗？“Tony说着已经走出了实验室，冲着机器人们打了个响指。“Butterfingers，现在这里你管事，”他扭头向后说道，“看着那两个家伙。”

“我是否可以建议您穿上裤子，Sir？”J.A.R.V.I.S.在Tony已经快到车库的时候愉快地说，“另外，我也建议您带上钥匙和手机，如果您愿意的话。”

Tony回去穿上了裤子，带上钥匙，手机和钱包。他纠结着要不要叫醒Pepper，但是最后决定不想让她看到他该死的“老爸问题”大爆发，所以还是让她继续睡吧。J.A.R.V.I.S.也表示，Potts小姐也许不会很高兴从深度睡眠中被唤醒，大半夜去进行一场突发的公路之行，所以Tony就假装这才是他打算一个人去的原因。

他选了辆法拉利，可能是下意识的选择，因为Howard曾经觉得它们太过浮夸了，如果他想要让自己那种“去你的-Howard”精神更加饱满充实点，他得让自己武装得更好点来应付这个。

 

夜色越来越深，Tony飞驶在漆黑无人的高速公路上，一直在和心里几次想要调头回去的冲动作斗争。他曾经想过要不要派个谁去翻翻他父亲的东西；甚至想过叫Pepper去，如果她不是太忙于管理他的公司，规划他的人生的话。但是一想到要派个什么随便的员工去他父亲的遗物里面挑挑看看，而他自己却几乎完全不知道那里都有些什么，这让他觉得很丢脸；而向Pepper承认自己的脆弱，则让他觉得更丢脸了。

“J.A.R.V.I.S.，给我读一下我父亲做过的那些破烂事。”他说，他现在已经快要到达他祖宅所在的纽约北区了。

“我应该从曼哈顿计划*之前还是之后开始？”汽车——J.A.R.V.I.S.说，Tony没有回答。他等不及要快点把这事了结了。

最后，他终于在那栋豪宅前停了下来。所有的窗户都黑漆漆的，他对此并不意外。现在已经将近凌晨3点了，这漆黑一片让这房子显得荒无人烟，像是被炸弹袭击过一样。Tony知道有好几个管家在照顾着这栋房子，他们会在Tony还是这房子主人的时候，尽可能地让这里多一些生机。

这是Howard的房子，所以自然不需要钥匙。门环上有一个指纹扫描器，Tony把手指按了上去，半期待着门开不了。当房门缓缓滑开的时候，他叹了一口气，踏了进去。

“我们现在差不多在99.7的地方了，就是让你知道下，J.A.R.V.I.S.。”他对着空气说。有时候他会忘记J.A.R.V.I.S.不总是能听到他讲话；有时候他会忘记自己并没有在战甲里，而是完全暴露在空气中，独自一人。“让我们该死地动起来，赶紧完事走人。”

他沿着铺着华丽地毯的楼梯向上走，带着些自己都没意识到的气势。当他来到Howard的西书房时，他又扫描了一下自己的拇指。

西书房是Howard存放着他美国队长玩意儿的地方，现在里面积满了灰。Tony怀疑负责打扫房子的佣人并没有进入这个房间的权限；Howard很难被搞懂。Tony当然可以一直更新这里的安全系统，但他喜欢他父亲的某些部分远离光和空气，就这么锁着。

而这个房间显然就是这其中的一部分。Tony现在已经不会再听美国队长拯救世界的故事了。虽然他对现在这个活生生，会呼吸的美国队长只有尊重之情，但他仍会因为他父亲对这位被冰冻的英雄的着迷而感到嫉妒。令人不爽的是，Howard总是对的，他可能是唯一一个一直相信Steve还在冰层中的某个地方等着被找到，被唤醒的人。

他不排除他如此热衷于帮助队长适应现代社会的部分原因，是来自他的负罪感，他因为厌恶Steve对他家庭的影响而对寻找他的事总不太上心的负罪感。

Tony随便翻着他父亲的东西，主要是一些卷宗，武器的原型，还有少量为Steve设计的东西（Tony相信他不会想要这些的），包括一些战斗装备和地图。那些好的东西，像是盾牌的原型，并没有放在这里。

他打开了一个衣柜，找到了自己要找的东西。那个锁着的箱子放在一堆文件和笔记本的下面。他把它拽了出来，掸掉了上面的灰尘，看到了那个标签，“J. B. Barnes”。

他第一次开始思考，如果这个箱子里的东西让他失望了，他应该考虑送什么给Steve呢？他以前从来没有看过这里面的东西；Howard是个混蛋，他说Steve唯一会在乎的东西都装在了这个箱子里，所以Tony对这里面的东西就只有这么个大概印象。

这一开始显得有些悲惨，他不得不用扳手一遍遍地敲着那上面的锁。即使你是世界上最强大独特的超级英雄之一，你有时候还是得用扳手去敲锁。

箱子最上面放着很多旧地图和一堆写着不知道是什么数字和单词的纸，还有几本肮脏的漫画书。这里的“肮脏”是那种“色眯眯老头”的那种肮脏。

“Yowza！”他翻看着其中的一本，确信旧时代的人们在看到一张女人穿着袜带扭成那个样子的图时会发出这样感叹词，“Gee whiz！“

他把那些漫画书丢在一边，开始翻看箱子的另一个夹层。一叠纸牌从他手里滑了出去，那里面还有一个铅笔头，一把让Tony非常兴奋的小折刀，但他接着就看到了刻在上面的“J. Morita”字样。

这都是些垃圾。到底为什么他父亲会告诉他Steve会在乎这些垃圾呢？

过了一会儿，他找到了一个被布料包裹着的不知道什么东西，他把外面的布料拉开，才发现并没有所谓的“什么东西”，那个“什么东西”就是这块布；这是一件轻质的深蓝色外套。

“走大运了！”他低喃着展开了那件外套仔细看了看。深蓝色的外套配上铜质扣子，左边袖子上还有一个褪色的勋章。

我的个上帝老天爷啊！他现在有Bucky Barnes的外套了！那件在每本关于这位牺牲的咆哮突击队英雄的漫画书里，每幅画上，还有电影里都会出现的标志外套，现在它是Tony的了！好吧，暂时是Tony的，在他给Steve之前。

为什么他在掉下火车的时候没穿着这件衣服呢？他难道有不止一件这样的外套吗？Tony摸了摸它料子，才发现这件外套也许并不适合在严寒的天气穿。也许是件夏天外套？管他呢，Steve会告诉他答案的。

他带着崇敬的心情叠好了外套，又看了眼箱子底下，想看看那里还有些什么。他看到了一本看上去好像从来没被打开过的《圣经》，一堆死得不能再死的树枝和叶子，一个老式的军用提灯。该死的，难道Howard就直接把Bucky的行李倒在这里，然后锁起来了？这里面他妈的怎么还会有植物？

Tony把除了那件外套之外的所有东西都重新放回到箱子里去，准备把它放起来。但他转念一想，万一这里面的某张纸片，或是那把借来的小刀，或者那该死的树枝对Steve有什么特殊含义呢？他拎起箱子的把手，把它拖回到外面的活动敞篷汽车前。

“一切都顺利吗，Sir？”J.A.R.V.I.S.彬彬有礼地在Tony把他的收获放到副驾驶座，动作夸张地拉扯着车篷的时候问道。他现在已经达到了来这房子的目的，那么在很长一段时间内，他都没有任何理由再回到这里了，这样一想，他感觉非常轻松。

“一切都棒极了！”他说，但在启动汽车的时候皱起了眉头，“如果忽略我的员工竟然完全没发现有人闯进房子，还偷走一件非常有历史价值的物品这个事实的话。我是不是该为此感到担心？“

“他们之所以没发现，非常有可能是因为这个闯入者正是他们可以自由出入这栋房子和安全系统的老板。”

“还是觉得有点不安全。”Tony回嘴道，“又有了一个不来这里的原因了。”他踩下油门，驶进黑夜中。回到大厦后，他溜回到床上，依偎在Pepper身边躺了大概三十分钟，然后她的闹钟就响了起来。

“你什么时候上床来的？”她可爱地打了个哈欠，呼吸闻起来还是那么清新。

“刚刚。”他坦白道，“但是我搞定了Steve的东西。”她笑了，吻了吻他，然后他就又睡过去了。

 

两天后，复仇者们再一次聚到了Tony的娱乐室进行他们的电影之夜。Tony想特意在Barton面前把那件外套交给Steve，这样那个弓箭手就可以沉浸在他的挫败里，知道Tony对圣堂的贡献要远比一个Bucky大概就把玩过，多少，三次的锈迹斑斑老怀表大得多。

“我说，队长，我有点东西要给你。”他在《盗梦空间》的演职员表在屏幕上滚动的时候说。

“我想我还在消化剧情呢，Tony。”Steve说。

“做个时间轴的图表可能会有帮助。”Natasha已经站起来去拿纸了。

Tony意思意思地抗议了一下很快就加入了他们。三十分钟后，他们终于把三个纠缠在一起的时间线理清楚了，还向Thor解释了好几遍电影里的所有情节。

“好吧，队长，我有点东西要给你。”Tony再次开口了，这一次Steve终于看向他了，眉头还皱着。

“好的，”他听上去有些困惑。然后整张脸突然亮了起来。“啊，是像那块怀表一样的东西吗？说真的，你们真的不需要这么做。”他说，手搭在裤子口袋上，他可能把他的那块珍宝在那里藏得好好的呢。

“比那块表还要好。“Tony得意地说，“来自Stark的私人藏品。”Steve看起来激动极了，Clint翻了个白眼。

“你在开玩笑吗？你这是作弊。”

“我得让你知道我是克服了非常非常多的‘老爸问题’才拿到的，Barton。”

“好吧，我也是克服了非常多的……‘前妻问题’才搞到那块表的。”

“多读点书，Barton。你会发现你的词汇量会有奇迹的变化。”Tony说着走向厨房把那个箱子拿到了娱乐室。

“打开它，队长。”他胸腔里的期待刺得他都有些发痛了，他们马上就可以揭晓这个绝对不会有人赢过他的礼物了。

Steve打开箱子，看到了那堆破烂的树枝和军队用品，瞪大了眼睛。

“哦，哇哦，Tony。”他拿起了那个破烂提灯和Morita的小刀，“这些是Bucky在二战时的东西。”他在里面拨拉着，随便拿起了一片树叶，“不管我们被派到哪，他总是奇怪地痴迷着当地的各种树木。”

Steve看上去好像就要哭了，或者就要拥抱Tony了，或者哭着拥抱Tony。Tony有点搞不懂。Steve竟然喜欢Bucky箱子里这些乱七八糟没用的东西；他还想先骗一骗他，然后再把那件外套拿出来呢。

“谢谢你，Tony。我真的非常感谢。我知道这对你来说很不容易，去——”

“该死的，我马上回来。”他在队长的感谢词说了一半的时候走了出去（这也许是违法的），带了个衣服盒子回来，那件外套被叠得整整齐齐地（Pepper叠的）放在里面。

“这才是真正的圣堂礼物。”他说着把那盒子递了过去。

“这该死的不是圣堂，Tony。”Natasha冲他喊道。

Steve打开了那个盒子，发出了一声像是被踩到的小奶狗会发出的声音。“哦，我的上帝。”他任那盒子掉在了地上，把外套举起来放在灯光下看着，就好像它会显出一个水印，证明自己的真伪一样。

Tony冲着Clint挑了挑眉。

“这不是什么比赛，Tony。”Bruce跟他说。

“那是因为我赢了这个圣堂比赛！”

“也不是什么圣堂。”Bruce说。

Steve现在在嗅那件外套了，这让Tony有些担心。他本来想把外套拿去干洗的，但不确定这对一件七十年没有洗过的衣服来说是好事还是坏事。

“这是他制服的其中一件。”Steve说，他把外套按在胸前，有些哽咽。

“谢谢你，Tony。说真的，你绝对不知道这对我来说意味着什么。谢谢你。”他又转过头去继续热切地盯着那件衣服看了，那眼神绝对要比看着那块表的眼神热烈多了，Tony坏笑了一声。

“我打赌他穿着一定很精神，队长。”他夸赞道。Steve点了点头。

“你绝对无法想象。”他听上去快要喘不上气来了。Tony挑了挑眉毛，看到了Clint向他投来的，和他自己一样的困惑眼神。

好吧，队长这种对自己最好的男性朋友穿制服样子的欣赏，到了有点奇怪的程度，但是没关系。

Tony的礼物是最棒的，这才是最重要的。

 

在Tony把这个‘纪念计划’变成一项比赛后（为什么Bruce会感到奇怪呢？什么东西到了Tony身上迟早都会变成比赛的），他感到有那么一些慌张。

Clint找到了Bucky父亲当掉的怀表。Tony找到了Bucky那件来自该死的二战时期的外套。

Bruce完全没办法跟他们两个找到的东西比。但是一旦接受了这个事实，他又很快地镇定了下来。

他花了几个小时在网上搜索了一下和Bucky Barnes相关的信息。他并没有在找什么真迹，什么Bucky碰过的，Bucky在上面打过喷嚏的东西；他对自己要找的东西有种感觉。

他在几本详细讨论了关于Bucky的各种细节的美国队长的书，一堆跟Bucky有关的电影和电视节目，还有一些Bucky主题的玩具之间纠结着。他排除了那个电影电视的选项，因为里面Bucky的脸都太小了，模糊得看不清，但是他对一种叫Bucky熊的玩具还是挺有信心的。

哦，Bruce在骗谁呢；他小时候就有一个Bucky熊。他爱他的Bucky熊。

Bruce在一个下着雨的下午去拜访了Steve，想要在不直接问出“你对打扮得像你最好朋友的填充玩偶有什么想法”的情况下，隐晦地试探一下Steve对熊玩偶的看法。

“嗨，Bruce，”Steve把科学家让进门后问他，“一切都好吧？”

“是的，没事，一切都好。我就是想带点茶给你。这是我最喜欢的一种阿根廷混合茶。”他把马克杯递给Steve，向他解释道。

Steve看上去有点困惑，但还是接过杯子啜饮了一口，享受地哼哼了声。

“哦，这味道真不错。你想要和我一起看一会儿电视吗？”

这个开场白倒是挺适合让他自然地提起Bucky熊，看看Steve有什么看法。同时Bruce也意识到Steve坐在了沙发的一端，查看着位置，像是要确保Bruce在留个他的剩余三个沙发垫上有足够大的空间。没有人来单纯地陪Steve看看电视，是吧？

“那我们看什么呢？”他坐定下来问道，内心有股负罪感滑过。复仇者里的每一个人都喜欢并且尊重Steve，包括Bruce；他们为这个隆重的纪念计划努力，是因为他们在乎Steve，希望他能接受Bucky的死亡，并对此释怀。但也许他们忽略了一些更容易的事，像是偶尔过来跟Steve喝一杯茶。

“《19个小孩还不够》*。”Bruce喝了半口茶，停了下来。

“真抱歉让你知道有这种节目。”Steve笑了笑。

“我几天前才看到它，我很喜欢。我喜欢讲美国人民日常的节目。我还是不太知道现在的人们过的是什么样的生活——我知道我们在大厦里的这种生活并不算正常。”

“但这个也不是美国生活的代表，我向你保证。”Bruce指着等离子屏幕说，轻轻摇着头笑了“我真不敢相信你竟然喜欢看真人秀。神盾局里没有人会相信这个的。”

“他们看上去比电视里的其他节目要真实得多。我真的不是很关心Kardashian姐妹的近况。”Steve不怎么客气地说。

这一次，Bruce确实喷了点茶出来。

“不知道为什么，我觉得有必要为我的世纪向你道歉。”他跟Steve说，恢复了常态。Steve笑了，他的声音低沉，听上去很放松。Bruce真希望可以给他一件很棒的东西作为Bucky的圣……可以用来纪念Bucky。

讲到他们的Bucky计划，他扫了一眼房间空荡荡的墙，一边和Steve闲聊着电视节目。他没有看到怀表，那件外套，或是其他Tony送给他的东西。

“我不怎么喜欢装饰房间，”Steve注意到了Bruce的视线，“Tony已经告诉过我，说这在现在算是性格缺陷。”

“哦，这完全没什么的，”Bruce在心里记着等下要去教训Tony一下，说道，“Tony真的不应该说这种话。别理他就好了；我们都是这么做的。”

“别担心。我没有把这放在心上。”Steve站了起来，朝一扇开着的门走去，“我年少的时候，没有多少钱来装饰房间。食物还是装饰品？我选的总是食物。Bucky的大部分东西我都放在这了，如果你想来看一下的话。”他听上去就像个迫切要炫耀他的Barnes收藏品的孩子，所以Bruce跟着他进了卧室。

“外套在衣柜里；我也许应该搞一个很大的干洗袋把它装起来，保护它，但我还没来得及去做。我就是喜欢看它挂在这里。”那件外套挂在Steve那堆一丝不苟悬挂起来的运动裤和扣子扣到顶的上衣旁边，也没显得那么过时。Bruce有些尴尬地盯着Steve的衣柜看着。

“那块怀表在我的桌子上。有趣的是；它现在已经不走了。Clint在给我之前调好了指针。”Steve听起来并没有因此而难过。既然这表已经不走了，Bruce觉得他可以安全地碰它了。他把表放在手心上仔细看着。

“这表看上去真酷。”他说，Steve因为这句夸赞笑了起来，就像Bruce刚刚夸了他的孩子一样。

“可不是吗？”

他带着他走出了卧室，指着客厅里的书架说：

“其他的大部分东西都在书架上。我把小刀给了Morita的孙女，把圣经捐了出去。Bucky自从亲眼看到战争是什么样后，就再也没打开过它了。”

这有点奇怪，Steve竟然把属于Bucky的东西送出去了。也许光是属于Bucky还不够；也许得是真的有纪念价值的，还应该是他在意的东西。这让Bucky熊有点悲惨地不够格了。

“你怎么处理那些树叶的？”Bruce问他。Steve呻吟了一声，稍稍翻了个白眼。

“让它们随风而逝了。他真是太……Darcy说用现代的词来说，就是'蠢萌'。我简直不敢相信他竟然把这个和其他东西放在一起，而Howard竟然没有把它们清理掉。”

这说明Steve的悼念和悲伤是健康的；要是他真的把这些来自1944年干死的枯叶钉在墙上的话，Bruce就真的该担心了。

“我把铅笔和提灯留下来了；现在还可以用。有他笔迹的纸条和其他东西我放在桌子抽屉里了。”Steve的脸上涌起一点红晕，又很快褪去了。显然，他最后还是留下了一些完全没有用的东西。

“它们都非常好。我很高兴你现在终于有属于他的东西了；每个人都应该有一些摸得着的东西去纪念那些他们失去的人。”他想到了Betty很早之前落在他家的一只耳环，他一直把它放在自己的钱包里。

“我同意。看到这些他的东西会让我想笑。”Steve说这话的时候并没有在笑，声音里有着意料之中的悲伤，但仍旧温柔宠溺。这让Bruce又想起了Betty。

“那么，他们有告诉过你Bucky熊的事吗？”

Bruce突然问道，差点被Steve的笑容和他的回忆闪了神。

Steve皱起了眉头。

“什么Bucky熊？”他在电视前重新坐定了下来，伸手去拿他的茶。

“是一种玩具，就像泰迪熊一样，但是打扮成了Bucky Barnes的熊玩偶。”Steve依旧皱着眉头，但是看上去对这个挺感兴趣的。

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么它要打扮成Bucky的样子？”

“因为它是Bucky熊。我不知道；有人觉得孩子们喜欢Bucky，所以他们就按他的样子做了这个玩偶？”

“听起来挺可爱的，”Steve说，“Bucky肯定会讨厌它。”

好吧，这就是Bruce能想出来的最棒的主意。既然他现在知道了那个礼物得是Bucky在乎的某样东西，那他就不能给Steve送一个他们俩都知道Bucky不会喜欢的东西。

“你怎么知道？”Bruce问，他可不会因为Steve击毙了他的想法就马上站起来走人。

“他讨厌那一类东西。漫画书，收音节目。任何把他描绘成少年副手的东西；因为某种原因，他总是被描画成一个少年副手的形象。我也不知道这是为什么。也许他们觉得两个英雄太多了？”

“也许吧，”Bruce随意地附和道，“又或者他们确实希望那些东西是针对小孩子的。”

“有道理。”Steve耸了耸肩，“不管怎么说，他曾经很生这些东西的气。说真的，那些漫画书，对我来说都已经够尴尬的了，但是Bucky在上面看起来就只有13岁。”Steve绽出一抹古怪的笑容，“他曾经不停地给那些漫画编辑写信，告诉他们他是真的那个Bucky Barnes，要求修改他的故事。他总是因为这个小题大做。那真的很好笑。”Steve笑了起来，但很快又收起了那个笑容，变得有些懊恼。

Bruce咧开嘴笑了。他想到主意了。

“朋友就是用来嘲笑的，”他安慰Steve道，“要不然你以为我为什么要和Tony交朋友呢？”

 

那天晚上，Bruce请J.A.R.V.I.S. 帮他的忙。

“J.A.R.V.I.S.，你能推荐一些漫画给我吗？”他很有礼貌地问道。尽管他知道其实并无这个必要，他还是觉得Tony对他的发明过于严厉了。

“我很乐意，Sir。您能详细阐明想要我做的事吗？”

“我在找一本19世纪40年代的美国队长漫画。我不知道是哪本，也不确定它到底存不存在，但是我想知道有没有漫画书曾经刊登过Bucky Barnes的来信。”J.A.R.V.I.S. 向Bruce保证自己会勤恳搜索扫描件和摘要。Bruce笑着给自己倒了第8杯茶，去查看他的实验进展了。

如果J.A.R.V.I.S. 那边进展顺利的话，他也许可以追寻到Bucky Barnes很显然非常在乎，又没能拥有的东西。

第二天早上，当J.A.R.V.I.S. 告诉他自己没有找到任何和Bruce描述相符的东西时，他的笑容挂不住了。

“还是谢谢你的尝试，J.A.R.V.I.S. 。“他有些疲倦地说。好吧，这是死路；那现在该怎么办呢？

“Sir，但是我定位了一个来信页面，上面的信息与您最初的要求虽未直接匹配，但是稍有关联。”

“你找到了什么？”他有些好奇。他现在已经绞尽了脑汁，实在没有什么新想法了。

“我定位了一个来自1943年下半年的来信页面，来信人署名是J. B. Rogers。我不确定这是否和您的目的有关，但是这个名字引起了我的好奇心。”Bruce瞪大了眼睛。

“给我看看那封信。”

J.A.R.V.I.S. 调出了一个原始来信页面的PDF扫描件。纸张因为岁月的侵蚀已经褪色了，清楚地印着些指纹。他把杯子放在桌上那一堆乱七八糟的东西中间，凑近去看那封信。

“亲爱的漫威，”他大声地读了出来，“我是Bucky Barnes的死忠粉丝，我想知道为什么你们一直把他画成一个小男孩？每个看过美国队长纪录片的人都知道Bucky已经23岁了。他迷人得像个恶魔。我受够了看到他总像个小男孩一样跟在美国队长身后，不断陷入麻烦。队长才是那个麻烦制造者，是Bucky一直在保护他的安全。署名：J. B. Rogers。”

Bruce坐回到椅子上去。

“这真是太棒了，J.A.R.V.I.S. 。”过了一分钟他才开口，“你能想到扩大搜素参数真是太聪明了！”

“谢谢您，Sir。我很高兴能帮助到Rogers队长计划。我相信他一定会非常喜欢您的礼物。”

这提醒了Bruce，现在他还得去找到这本书。

“J.A.R.V.I.S. ，你觉得你能给我列一个可以找到这本漫画的地点清单吗？”

“没问题，Sir。您只对完好无损的版本感兴趣，还是可以将搜索范围扩展到更容易取得的，负担得起的版本？”

Bruce想到了挂在Steve衣柜里的那件Bucky的外套，它并没有被罩上塑料袋，这样Steve就能随时看到它，摸到它了。

“任何版本都可以，J.A.R.V.I.S. ，只要它还能读就好。”

 

Bruce被告知商业区的一家漫画店在出售这本漫画。他走进了那家店，做好了被认出来的准备。当他没有变绿也没有在咆哮的时候，他跟着其他复仇者出席了很多媒体活动，那些追崇超级英雄的人应该认得出他来。

就比如这家他冒险走进去的漫画店顾客们。

“呃，你好，”他跟在柜台工作的一位女孩说，她的鼻子上穿着孔，显然觉得因为在陌生人身边而自然变得有些腼腆的Bruce非常无聊，“我在找一本老的美国队长漫画。我在网上看到你这里也许有卖。”

“哪一本？”Bruce从口袋里掏出那张被他捏得有些湿热的纸条，那上面有他写下的漫画书名字和刊号。女孩转身去那个很华丽的玻璃柜（显然他们把稀有的漫画书都放在那了）里拿漫画书，他则在柜台等着。她离开后，他注意到一个男人也在柜台附近徘徊着。

“我猜她很快就会回来的。”他礼貌地说，那个男人恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，把Bruce吓了一跳。

“我刚才听你在说要找《美国队长》第16期？”

“呃，没错，我想买来送给一位朋友。”那男人上前一步，把一个小小的塑料片放在了柜台上；Bruce认出那是一张信用卡。

“我也要买《美国队长》第16期。我一直在存钱买这里所有的《美国队长》漫画，我绝对不能漏掉收藏里的任何一本。”

“呃……” Bruce口才很了得地说，打开了自己的钱包，把他的信用卡也拿了出来放在了柜台上。

“好吧，是我先要买的。但是我知道还有一位收藏家可能会想卖他的漫画书，如果你想知道他的名字的话。”那男人把Bruce的卡从柜台上推了下去，Bruce觉得体内属于Hulk的一部分躁动了起来。

“那么你可以去找他买啊，”那男人瞪着Bruce道，“我这里已经有12本了，我要把全部的战时漫画都收集到。”

女孩拿着那本漫画书回来了，眨着眼睛看着他俩。

“不好意思，出什么问题了吗？”

Bruce刚想张口叫她去拿他被推到柜台里面的信用卡，那男人就把他推到了一边，站到了他的前面。

“Cassandra，我这几年一直来这里买东西，我知道这对书店来说意义重大，所以拜托请把那本漫画书卖给我。”

“没问题，Eddie，”她说，转向了Bruce，后者感觉到怒气在身体里慢慢聚集了起来，“抱歉了，伙计，这本已经被别人预订了。”

“你明明是刚刚才‘预订’给别人的。”Bruce面无表情地说，“我听到他跟你说的话了；我就站在这里。你刚刚才预订给他，这不公平。”

“不好意思了，伙计，”女孩说，“不论什么时候，忠实的顾客都要比街上来的什么随便的陌生人受欢迎的多。”Bruce朝左边看了一眼，那里三英尺处有一张关于最新复仇者相关漫画书的广告。更重要的是，他看到了那上面另一个绿色的他的形象，在一个细腰的，看上去应该是黑寡妇的上方。

“我不是什么街上来的随便的陌生人。”他给那女孩看了他的复仇者ID。

“是啊，没错。”她看了一眼那照片，“我朋友也有这么一个。它们确实很流行。找点事情做吧，先生；在你这个年纪还假装复仇者一点也不酷。”

Bruce可以感觉到它在顺着他的脊椎上升；那种猛烈的能量和随之而来怒火，这是转变的第一阶段。他挣扎着要控制住自己，要是因为这两个混蛋毁了他这几个月来做瑜伽，瑜伽和瑜伽的成果，那他可真该死。

“Hulk要买漫画书！”他叫道，看到自己的小臂开始膨胀，眼睛里闪过绿色的光芒。那个男人，Eddie，向后跳了一步，女孩张大了嘴巴。

“我的上帝啊！”她说。Bruce用力想把愤怒镇压下去，但却崩掉了衣服上的纽扣。‘回去，回去，’他在心里吟唱着，身上的肌肉开始恢复原样。

“它是你的了！”Eddie尖叫着说。Bruce深深地，镇定地做着深呼吸，直到那绿色的薄雾完全散去。

他叫Cassandra帮他捡起了地上的卡，后者在帮他拉卡的时候，问他是不是能把‘Hulk曾经在这里买过东西’放到他们的宣传材料里。

“好的，当然可以。“Bruce说，为自己因为一家漫画书店的粗鲁对待就差点变身Hulk而感到有些尴尬。说真的，他每天都和Tony混在一起，结果却差点被这个打败了？

“再见，Hulk先生！”Cassandra在他离开的时候冲他挥着手。其他顾客都没有从自己的手机上抬起头来，他们正在拍他的视频。

 

Fury在那天晚上的团体会议上提到了这个小事故。

“我觉得有必要知道一下为什么Banner博士今天差点在曼哈顿的一家漫画书店变身Hulk了。”Bruce呻吟了一声，“现在Youtube上到处都是。我的侄子给我发了一个高清像素的视频链接。”

“你有侄子？”Tony问道。

“你为什么会去漫画书店，博士？”Clint问，Natasha挑了挑眉，Steve则是鼓励地看着Bruce。

他叹了一口气，从公文包里拿出了那本漫画书。

“这个，Steve。我还没有机会，那个，把它给你。”Steve接过了漫画书，把它从外面的塑料包装袋里拿了出来，翻看着。这并不是全新的，但也没有太大破损。页面之间翻起来还算顺畅。

“谢谢你，Bruce。”Steve笑着对他说。Bruce知道他还没翻到来信的那个页面。

“继续翻。”他说，却突然打了个冷颤。他在把它交给Steve之前，自己都还没看过呢；要是这不是那本漫画书怎么办？或者更糟，他惊慌起来，要是那封信根本就不是Bucky写的怎么办？这个漫画的读者不会不知道Steve的全名，也肯定知道Bucky至少一部分的名字。

他的惊慌被Steve的轻笑声打断了。他的笑容咧得更大了。

“哦，Buck，”他无限宠溺地说，一根手指摩挲着来信页面，“我不知道他们还会这么做。这真是太棒了。谢谢你，Bruce。”

“那是什么？”Tony转着椅子滑到了Steve身边，透过Steve的肩膀去看他手里的书。Clint在Steve的另一侧做了同样的动作。这画面看上去真是幼稚，但又透着温馨。

“我相信这是份很棒的礼物。”Bruce得意地说，稍稍有些被带入了这个游戏，鉴于他现在是主场。但是Fury把这份自得掐灭在了萌芽中。

“一份差点让你在曼哈顿变身Hulk的礼物？你已经毁了哈林区了，Banner博士。”

“好吧，我无法否认。”Bruce承认道，开始跟Fury和他的队员们解释前因后果，而Steve则翻回到了漫画的第一页，仔细看了起来。

 

Thor非常喜欢目前为止大家送给他的朋友——队长——的礼物。

鹰送给队长Barnes父亲的一个纪念品。

钢铁之子送给队长他重新取得的Barnes战衣，Thor能理解，在他与自己内心的恶魔做了激烈的斗争后。

温柔的怪物送给队长一封Barnes为了维护自己的名誉写的信。

所有这些礼物都让Thor感到高兴，但也让他意识到自己也应该献出一份礼物。他对中庭送礼物的风俗习惯并不了解，对战士Bucky Barnes的事迹也只是一知半解，Thor兴奋地决定得去向他的女士寻求帮助。

“JANE，吾爱，吾需与汝SKYPE视频。”他给她发了条短信，后面加了三十个笑脸，但却没有得对方的立即回复。

Thor有些挫败，但决定要培养一下耐心的美德，于是离开了自己的房间，去找他的朋友Bruce。

Bruce在自己的房间里，队长也在那里。

“Bruce， Steve，真高兴见到汝等。”他向两人打着招呼。

“是啊，因为我们太久没见了。”Bruce的手放在打开的门上。Thor皱着眉头走进了Bruce的房间。现在离队伍之前和那个一只眼睛的男人，Fury，开会不是还不到一个小时吗？

“吾打扰到汝等了吗？”Thor坐在了沙发上，从打开的包装袋里抓了一把墨西哥玉米片。队长也坐了下来，在看电视上放着的什么东西。

“我们在看情景喜剧，”Bruce告诉他，“想和我们一起看吗？”在他的女士Jane回他短信之前，Thor很高兴能和玉米片同在。他们看着电视上的一堆人聚在一起聊着天，对话还挺有意思的，但并没有任何战斗或是爱情的场面。

Thor指出了这点，Bruce发出了一个有些粗鲁的声音。

“在你看过的电影和电视里面，你有喜欢的吗？”

“吾非常喜欢Quentin Tarantino（昆汀·塔伦蒂诺）的作品。”

“ 我很喜欢《无耻混蛋》*这部电影，”Steve跟Thor说，“这才是我战斗过的战争。”Thor很高兴听到他这么说。

“好吧，很抱歉我要抛弃你们了，我和Clint约好了5分钟后和他在健身房见的。你们谁想一起去吗？”Steve问他们。

“我看上去像是会去健身的人吗？”Bruce问他。

“吾并无去健身房的必要。“Thor说，他的本意当然不是在炫耀，但Bruce还是瞪了他一眼。

“那待会儿见了，鳄鱼们（原文‘later，gators’押韵）。”Steve离开的时候回头跟他们说。

“不，队长，我给你看《老友记》并不是为了让你去学90年代流行语的，”Bruce对着已经关上的门喊道，他在Steve走了之后转向Thor，“好了，现在就剩下我们俩了，你想看点什么呢？”

“吾就只是想在吾的Jane没空的时候，找人一起打发时间而已。”Thor咔嚓咔嚓吃了几分钟，说出了他的观察结果，“吾等进行的此项任务，此帮助队长怀念其友的任务，是一件非常棒的事。”

“我很赞同你，Thor。”

“这使吾等的队伍联系得更加紧密了。队长现在花更多的时间在其房间外，花更多的时间与吾等待在一起了。”Bruce点了点头。

“没错，他最近出来活动的时间越来越多。常常和我待在一起，和Clint待在一起。他非常有可能还花了更多时间和Tony待在一起，虽然我不知道为什么他会自愿让自己遭受这个。”

“这是一件非常棒的事。”Thor重复了一遍。他在心里决定自己一定不会打破这个完美的礼物链；他不知道要怎么做到这点，但他绝不能让队长失望，不是在大家让他比以前更开心，更轻松的现在。

这对一个像Thor这样在中庭世界有些笨手笨脚的人来说，并不是一个简单的任务。幸运的是，他的手机在这个时候震动了起来。

“吾的Jane召唤吾去SKYPE视频了！”他兴奋地说，感谢了Bruce的陪伴和他的零食，跑回了自己的房间。

Jane美丽的脸出现在了屏幕上，Thor的心中充满了爱意。

“见汝容颜真令吾满心欢喜，”他说，微笑着看她红了脸，“在那么多张脸里，吾最心喜汝的脸。”

“Thor，闭嘴，我都还没洗澡呢，”她说，羞囧地笑了笑，“好了，你就是想和我聊聊天呢，还是有什么事需要找我？”

Thor想知道从他和Jane上次说话后过去的32小时里，Jane都发生了什么，他想知道每一个细节，但他得先完成一个任务。

“Jane，吾需要汝的建议和帮助。吾肩负着为美国队长寻找礼物的任务，但吾并不知需要找些什么，去哪里找。”他向她介绍了一下圣堂计划，和到目前为止大家已经送出去的礼物，以及他的难题。

“哇哦，那些礼物可真棒。”Jane在他说完后这么评价道，“Steve可真可伶，我觉得这真是个很棒的主意。是Natasha想出来的吗？”

“不，是Tony启动了这次计划。”她挑起了一边眉毛。

“Tony？好吧，这可真有意思。他总是充满惊喜。”她从自己纤细的手腕处拿下一根发带，把头发绑了起来，“那么我们得找到一样对Steve有Bucky Barnes情感价值的东西，同时还得接受我们的局限性。可能不会再有其他怀表和外套了吧。”

“哎，吾不认为还会有了。”Thor有些沮丧。

“好吧，你说这次的计划开始于Tony在Steve的房间里看到的一副Bucky Barnes画像？”

“是的。那是一副手绘的画像，吾友Steve并没有其友的照片。”

“那就太完美了！”Thor有些困惑。

“什么太完美了？”

“每个人都想得太宏大了，他们都没有从简单的方法入手，去找一副Bucky的照片。Thor，你的天才朋友们其实都是笨蛋！”Thor并不喜欢听到自己的朋友被侮辱，但他想了想这个主意，觉得它确实非常棒。

“Bucky Barnes的照片？”

“没错，这真是一个很棒的主意！他在战争期间也留下了一些照片，我，呃……”她停了下来，“我可能在某个时候有一个他的相册。高中的时候。”Thor感到有些嫉妒，但是Jane打断了他，“哦，我的上帝，别摆出这副表情。每个人都有一个！Bucky Barnes是最著名的战时英雄之一，基本上不是他就是后街男孩！”

那最好还是选择展示了战士容貌的相册，而不是什么后街的什么男孩，Thor这么想道。但是Jane的羞囧还是说明了她觉得Barnes很英俊。

但是在他在网上召集到了一副Barnes的照片后，他的嫉妒之情就消散了。一点儿也没错，这个男人确实十分英俊；他不应该对他能吸引女性的注意力而耿耿于怀，他拥有如此美貌，却也拥有如此悲惨的命运。

“他有什么女士吗？”Thor问Jane。

“没有，他就只有Steve。这可真是令人难过，你想想，他们先后在一个星期不到的时间里奔赴死亡，但是Steve复活了，Bucky却没有。”

Thor找到一张队长和Barnes肩并肩站在一起的照片；他认出了他的朋友，但没认出来的是队长对他身边深色头发的男人微笑时，眼睛里的光芒。

“他们是爱人吗？”他问Jane，她惊讶得下巴几乎都掉了下来，困惑地看着他，“Barnes和队长？”

“呃，不。他们就像兄弟，”她说，“我是说，当然也有人这么想过，但他们不是那种关系。倒不是说这种关系有什么错，但是他们没有，他们不是那样的。”

Thor听着Jane结结巴巴的解释，看着这两位战士之间的亲密无间，他们让他想到了瓦尔哈拉英烈殿的底比斯军队。

“好吧，那吾怎样才可以得到一张可以拿在手上的照片？”他说，决定不再纠结这个了，既然Jane这么认为的话。

“你可以下载照片，再把它上传到打印网站上去，”Jane告诉他，“让我们先去找一张好的照片。”

他们在网上搜索了好几分钟，Thor找到了一张Barnes穿着制服站在坦克前的照片。照片上只有他的上半身，他没有笑，只是直勾勾地盯着镜头。Thor复制了那个链接，把它发给了Jane。

“我喜欢这一张。也许有些不自然，但这看上去更像他。我找到的照片里，他的帽子总是挡着他的脸，但这张很好。”

Jane在找打印网站，Thor则趁着这个空档快速地玩了一局扫雷。

“哦，真是太棒了！“Jane在那边叫道，“我找到了一个网站，上面说它可以把旧的黑白照变成彩色照片！这真是太酷了！这会让这张照片和Bucky Barnes的真人更像的。“

“是的，一定要这么做。”Thor也很兴奋，这将会成为一个真正令人赞叹的礼物！

“虽然费用有些贵，但我还是想选最高像素的那个。神盾局付你工资的对吧？”

“吾猜是的，”Thor去拿Coulson给他的，一个叫做储蓄卡的东西，“中庭的货币对吾并无意义。”因为他不是很明白这钱是怎么用的，就只是手里有一些罢了。

 

一个星期后，照片到了，它被装在一个橘黄色的信封里，外面还放了很多充气填充物。它比Thor想的要重，但他打开后却发现这是因为那张照片已经被镶上了一个黑色的金属相框。

Jane什么都想到了。

Thor等不及要把他的礼物拿给Steve看了，于是他就顺着楼梯，三节一步地跑上了Steve的楼层。Tony和Pepper也在那里，他们在玩一个Thor很懂的游戏；Wii bowling。

“嗨，Thor，太棒了，你可以和Steve玩下一局。”Tony跟他说。

“吾来此，并非为了Wii bowling，吾来此是为了赠予队长一项礼物，以作圣堂之用。”

“这不是圣堂，Thor，”Pepper笑着告诉他，“不要听Tony胡说。”

Thor把那副照片塞给了队长，因为他已经没有耐心了，Steve两只手接过相框，看着它。

“哇哦，”过了几秒钟，他终于开口了。大家都不再管bowling游戏了，Tony和Pepper站在了Steve的身边，“我不知道他竟然还有彩色照片。”

“请收下这份来自吾及吾的女士，Jane，的礼物。她助吾选择，并获取了这张照片。”Thor把这归功给了他的爱人。

“我他妈的怎么就没想到要送一张照片呢？”Tony在一边嘟囔着，Pepper瞪了他一眼。

“我觉得这棒极了。我以前还从没见过Bucky Barnes的彩色照呢。”Pepper赞赏地说。Thor不知道Tony会不会像他之前那样，因为Pepper声音里的爱慕而嫉妒，但Tony就只是点了点头。

“很实在的礼物，Thor。他甚至还穿着那件外套，那个我送给——”

“他的眼睛是蓝色的，不是棕色的，”Steve打断了Tony的话。Thor的心实实在在地沉了下去，Tony和Pepper都凑近了去看那张照片。“他们……他们肯定不知道这个。他眼眸的颜色很深。很容易搞错。”

“队长，吾道歉。”Thor情绪激动地说，但Steve笑着摇了摇头。

“不，这个礼物非常棒，不要道歉。即使这样，它看起来还是比我在网上看到的任何一张照片都更像他。”他扭头看了一圈他的客厅，坚定地说“我要把它挂到墙上去。”

“我的上帝啊，它要被挂在墙上了！”Tony表情夸张，兴奋地说，“他要挂东西到墙上去了！我们需要，那个啥，钉子什么的。”

“我有钉子。”Steve说着走到厨房的一个抽屉前。

“好吧，那么，我们需要一个锤子。喂，Thor，召唤Mjolnir来！”

“没这个必要；我有锤子。”Steve告诉他们。

“你为什么会有锤子和钉子？玩童子军吗？“Steve耸了耸肩，环顾了一圈四周，看样子是在找地方挂Thor这个是否成功还有待商榷的礼物。

“它们在日常生活中好像还挺重要的。我喜欢有所准备。”

“Steve，把它挂在这两扇窗户之间怎么样？”Pepper建议道。房间里两扇落地窗占据了客厅的一整面墙，从那里可以俯瞰纽约市，它还没从Loki带来的奇塔瑞人的攻击中恢复过来。两扇窗户之间有一段大约四英尺宽的墙体。Steve走上前，在那上面敲了敲。

“好吧，你这是在干什么？”Tony问他。

“我在找可以敲钉子的地方。”

“我说这房间里就有三个（译者注：原文是stud，本意是“钉子”，俚语也有“精力旺盛的男子”的意思，Tony应该是借了第二个意思来开玩笑）。”但并没有人理会Tony蹩脚的玩笑。Steve又在上面敲了敲，从牙齿间拿下一颗钉子，对准了墙面，用锤子敲了下去。

“说真的，Mjolnir并不适合此项任务。”Thor注意到了Steve敲击着钉子的力道。他把钉子钉好后就放下了锤子，向Pepper伸出手要那幅画。

“我喜欢把它挂在这里。”他说，照片已经挂好了，他们现在都在盯着它看。

“是啊，除非你凑近去看，要不然根本就注意不到眼睛的瑕疵。”

“哦，Tony。”Pepper嗔怪了他一声，“我觉得它看上去棒极了，Steve，这正是这房间需要的。”她拉着Tony的手，把他拽出了房间（后者稍稍抗议了一下），冲Thor挥了挥手，无声地做着‘我们走’的口型，Thor转过头，看到Steve还在盯着那张照片，双手插在腰上。

他们三个悄悄地走出了Steve的地方，让他一个人和那张照片待着。

 

既然男孩子们都已经轮过了，Natasha也该为Steve找点东西用于纪念计划了。

她并有等上太长的时间，因为她的礼物非常难找；她就只是给男孩们两个月时间行动起来，因为她的礼物将会是最棒的。

她简单地在网上搜索了一下Bucky Barnes曾在二战时用过的一把半自动带瞄准镜的M1941约翰逊步枪。

Natasha有很多技能，寻找某个特定枪支肯定是她最喜欢的那个。

她花了两天时间打了几通电话，在波士顿定位到了一个几乎没有用过，完好无损的M1941。她开着神盾局配给她的Corvette Stingray走了一趟。钱货两清后，她仔细检查了一下那把步枪，确保它的性能良好，瞄准镜也完好无损。

当然这也就是说她得至少开一枪试试。她还买了些替换子弹，以防Steve也想这么做。

Natasha带着步枪回到了纽约，在回去的路上绕了一下。她计划中的第一部分是小菜一碟，第二部分才需要花点力气。

“Stark，我需要你的帮助。”她悄悄潜进他的实验室。Stark吓得把手上的焊接喷灯掉到了地上，差点烧着自己的脚。

“上帝啊，你从哪冒出来的？！我以为你不在美国呢。”

“我要送给Steve的礼物需要你的帮助。作为回报，算我欠你一次，时间随你挑，上限到但不包括帮你杀人。”Tony关掉了喷灯，召唤来了他可爱的小机器人们来清理（加剧）这片混乱。

“用不着你帮我杀人。是什么？你想要我干什么？”她把那把步枪从肩上拿了下来，小心地放在一张工作长凳上。

“我需要你改造这个宝贝，像你老爹在四十年代时做的那样。”

Stark盯着步枪看了一会儿，然后开始大笑。

“这难道不意味着什么吗？‘我早就知道要送什么给Steve了但我得把它留到最后’小姐需要我的帮助。”他一屁股坐在椅子上，把它转了大概一英尺后才停下来，“运气不好，甜心，我已经给队长送过礼物了。休息时间。再说，即使我想做也做不了，Howard的文件放在那栋房子里，而我已经在精神上受够了折磨——”

Natasha打断了他，在他面前的长凳上放下了几个文件夹。Stark闭上嘴巴，开始翻看最上面的那个文件夹，然后花了一秒钟就搞明白了。

“操，你是从我的房子里把它们偷出来的吗？”

“如果你说的‘你的房子’是指那个你只有被逼急了才会去的，被遗弃的祖宅，那么我的答案是‘是的’。“

“你需要我的指纹或是房子里员工的指纹才进得去！”他抱怨道。

而Natasha就只给了他一个‘你真的这么蠢吗’的眼神。

“没错，你很可怕。我把这个给忘了。但我还是不会帮你的。”他说着继续翻着文件夹。

“我觉得你会的。”她抑扬顿挫地说。

“你为什么会这么认为呢，宝贝儿？”她站了起来，快得像闪电，因为这个昵称朝他的胯下踹了一脚。

“因为。打开第二个文件夹。”Tony捂着自己的裆部，恶狠狠地冲她扔着眼刀，接着翻了几页手上这本的笔记和图表，才去打开第二个文件夹。

“哦。我没想过可以这么改造。”她看到他脑子里的齿轮转了起来，“可惜我现在不是武器设计师了，这可真有点糟糕。”

他的手指不由自主朝着枪的方向抽动了几下。她耐心地等着他结束挣扎。

“好吧！没错，我想玩玩这个。”Tony过了一分钟才放弃了挣扎，气急败坏地说。Natasha坏笑了一下，朝门口走去。

“在星期五之前搞定给我，Stark。”

“你还是算欠我一个人情！”他在她身后喊道。Natasha听到其中的一个机器人现在才决定朝Tony的脚上喷灭火器。

 

复仇者们在星期五有一个聚餐，Natasha在中途找借口退了出来，假装去上厕所。她走进Tony的浴室，从窗户跳了出去，下了两层楼，进了她自己的房间。她稍稍放宽了一些安全措施，通常情况下，这种侵入的举动是比较困难的。

她把那经过改造的步枪从藏着的地方拿了出来，又带上其他配件，上了一层楼，闯进了Steve的房间。她检查了一下，确保那把枪没有上膛，然后在Steve客厅的那面墙上，Bucky Barnes的照片正下方钻了个凹槽，装上了一个小小的枪架，小心翼翼地把步枪放了上去。

就连她也必须承认；这看上去真他妈的太像个圣堂了。

Natasha从桌上拿了一张纸和一支笔，给Steve留了言。

“这不是那支步枪——那支被转给了其他士兵，已经不能用，被毁了，”她这么写道，“但这已经是最像的那个了。Tony也值得一些夸奖，是他帮我改造了它。”她没有署名，认为这应该相当明显。然后上楼重新加入了大家。

晚上迟些时候，她听到有人在敲门。根据敲门的力道和节奏，她判断出了来者是谁。

“Steve。”她打开了门，跟他打了个招呼，站在门口差不多刚好挡住了来人的视线。她是不怎么介意啦，但她猜Barton不会希望Steve看到他赤身裸体地被绑在她客厅中间的样子。

“Natasha，”他说，“我想谢谢你，那把约翰逊步枪。我知道这会是他最喜欢的礼物。”他冲她笑道，但眼睛却泛着水光。“我就想告诉你这个。”

“没什么的，队长。”她说，因为对方感激的表情而感到有些别扭。这就是她没选择当面给他那把步枪的原因。但是看着他这么站在她的门口，她的心溢满了同情。

“我们去看看它吧。”她说，从门里走了出来，在身后关上了门。Clint会熬过去的。

Steve转身朝楼梯走去，Natasha只穿着袜子的脚放轻步伐跟在他后面。

那把步枪在灯光下闪耀着光泽，在Bucky的照片下，纽约的夜景之间看上去棒极了。

“它可真美。”她说。

“他一开始用的是一把M1903式斯普林菲尔德步枪，”他平静地告诉她，情绪就只在发元音的时候泄露出一点，“然后Stark让咆哮突击队所有的队员自己选武器，一个Stark改良定制的武器，他的眼睛马上就盯着那把约翰逊不放了。”

Steve笑了。

“比起人，他更喜欢那把枪。 我当然不是想把他描述成混蛋；他也真的很关心他人。我就只想说明他有这么喜欢这把枪。

Steve伸出手，用手指摩挲着那上面的瞄准镜，可能在想象几十年前按在那上面的那只眼睛。

“实际上，我曾经尝试过去寻找它。我尝试过去寻找他的很多遗物，但最后却总是陷入死路。你们的方法都太有创意了；我从没想过可以复制这把枪，还到了几乎一模一样的程度，或是去当铺里找，去漫画书后面找，看看他的信有没有被刊登出来。”

Steve摸了摸自己的脸，眼里要掉不掉，这两个月纪念计划以来就一直蓄积着的眼泪，终于顺着脸颊滑了下来。

“我真的很感激。我不知道怎么才能表达我的感谢之情，但是请告诉大家我真的非常感谢你们。”

Natasha伸出手，尴尬地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我们很高兴这么做，队长。不管你信不信，我们真的非常喜欢你。我们希望你能喜欢我们，喜欢21世纪，即使我们无法替代你失去的。”她说，视线再次转向Bucky的照片。

“那么，你觉得他会喜欢这把枪吗？”过了一分钟，Steve差不多镇定下来了，她才开口道。

“哦，是的，他会爱死它的。其他大部分东西他都会觉得是垃圾，但是这把枪，他绝对会爱不释手的。”

“好吧，那些东西对你来说可不是垃圾，但是我同意，这把枪确实是你房间里最酷的东西。”她咧开嘴笑着说。他冲她笑了笑，Natasha放下了手。

“是的， 它们不是垃圾。它们是实际存在的，你懂的，是让我能看得到摸得到的实体。它们让我清楚地知道他曾经存在过，知道他曾经是……即使我们一无所有的时候，Bucky和我也拥有彼此。它们证明了我过去的生活是真实存在过的。”

Natasha懂；她有过好几重彼此冲突的人生，而她现在仍不明白什么是真实的，是真正属于她，而非红房子植入她脑袋里的虚假记忆。她知道Steve为什么会需要这个，知道这些东西是怎样让Steve不再质疑过去，怎样维持平衡，活在当下。

“那是真的，队长。在你醒过来和我们在一起之前的那一切并不是梦；它们都是真的，虽然它们在大部分时间里可能不像真的。”Steve弯起一侧嘴角微笑着，跟着她朝房门走去。

“就算它们真的是梦，那也是个很棒的梦。”在经历过在她面前落泪，以及她几乎算是跟队伍里除了Clint之外的人第一次谈起红房子的经历后，Steve显然是想调节一下气氛。

Natasha想到了大萧条的困苦，Steve体弱多病的童年，痛失双亲的经历，和战争的残酷。一个很棒的梦？在门快要关上的时候，她看到了Barnes的那张照片，然后她就明白了。

 

Steve在和Sam跑完步后，回到了自己的房间。第一样映入眼帘的东西，如往常一样，是那把步枪和Bucky的照片。

他不会承认Tony是对的，但他确实非常高兴看到房间的墙面不再是光秃秃的了。这让他的心情更加轻松，即使是在新科技和那些属于未来的奇怪坏蛋充斥的现在，也让他觉得和Bucky，和过去联系得更紧密了。

“我今天跑了34公里。差不多等于绕着布鲁克林一圈了。”他在空房间里对着那张照片说。他当然不觉得自己是在跟Bucky说话，他还没有因为悲伤而神志不清；他知道Bucky已经死了，那只是他的照片而已。但一天总有那么几次，他觉得这件事情Bucky会觉得很有意思，而他身边又没人倾听这些，所以他就……讲给那张照片听了。他希望这不会显得很奇怪。

Steve走进卧室，脱掉了身上那件汗津津的Under Armor上衣，但是什么东西让他停了下来。他看着桌上的那本漫画，有种非常诡异的感觉：那本书被动过了。

难道是Natasha或是Tony又进了他的房间？他实际上并不介意Natasha进他的房间，他相信她肯定是事出有因。但要是Tony又开始在他房间里乱翻的话，他可有些不高兴了。

他拿起那块怀表。在这种时候，他的保护本能马上启动了，开始担心自己为数不多真正在乎的东西。那怀表乍一看好像并没有被动过。但Steve马上就听到了手上发出的细微声音，他瞪大了眼睛，弹开了表。

怀表显示出了正确的时间。这对于表来说，没什么好奇怪的，但这块表在早上还无法显示时间呢，因为它坏了。

他现在确定来人是Tony了，但他却没觉得自己想发火。

“虽然我叫你别随便进我的房间，但我还是该跟你说声谢谢。”他在复仇者们在Bruce房间里享受迟来的午饭时跟Tony说，后者嘴里正塞着满满的高粱糖浆。

“我没有进你的房间，我听你的话呢，队长。”他看上去非常真诚，所以Steve转向了Natasha。

“那么我该对你说声谢谢？”她的眼里闪过一丝异样的光芒，就像嗅到危险时会做的那样，然后其他人都听出了他的隐含之意。

“你在说什么啊，队长？”

“有人修好了Bucky父亲的那块怀表。”他讲到最后，声音轻了下去，觉得非常困惑，竟然没人站出来承担这善意的举动。

“也许它就只是突然又开始走了。我以前有块表就是这样的。”Bruce过了一分钟才开口说道。

“我发誓我房里的东西被动过了，”Steve跟他们说，其他人都一脸茫然地看着他，他们没有人擅长修表，“好——吧。我有可能搞错了，但我觉得有人进过我的房间，修好了这块表。如果这不是这张桌子上的任何一个人干的，那我们可能就有麻烦了。”

“J.A.R.V.I.S.，今天有谁进过队长的房间吗？”Tony对着天花板问道。

“是的，Sir。一名身份不明的男性曾在09:34分进入过Rogers队长的房间。”大家放下了手里的餐具，担心地盯着Steve。

“我猜你并没有相关的监控录像？”Steve过了一分钟才说。

“Rogers队长所在的楼层，上面一层，及下面一层楼的监控都在09:21-09:55之间出现了故障。”

“什么？J.A.R.V.I.S.，你他妈的怎么不告诉我？”Tony生气地质问道，可能是想在他的朋友面前挽回点颜面。

“我马上就向您做了汇报，Sir。您告诉我您正在做一个关于Kate Upton（*美国嫩模）的美梦，叫我别去烦您。当然，我对您的话进行了意译；您的原话是——”

“好的，谢谢你，J.A.R.V.I.S.。”Tony马上打断了他。Clint冲他坏笑了一声，Natasha开口道：“那么，大厦今天早上出现了严重的安全漏洞。Steve出去了；Tony在睡觉；我在自己的楼层，没有发现异常。你们三个都在哪？”她转向Thor，Bruce和Clint。

“吾在客厅里看动画片。”

“我在实验室里。也没有听到或是看到任何异常情况。”

“我和你在一起啊，Nat。”Clint听上去有些不爽。Natasha把椅子向后推去，站了起来。

“我们需要找出是谁闯进了大厦，以及他在大厦里做了什么。Tony，你去看看能不能搞明白是什么造成了安全监控的故障。Steve，去仔细检查一下你的房间，看看有没有少或是多了什么东西。Thor，你和Steve一起去，以防他需要后援。Clint，你和我一起。Bruce，把你的咖喱吃完。”她一一布置了任务，除了Bruce之外的每个人都忙去了。

Steve朝自己的房间走去，Thor跟在他后面。

“吾等需要寻找些什么？”他很是兴奋地说。

“窃听器，陷阱，我也不知道。任何不同寻常的东西。”Steve有些稍过用力地打开了自己的房门，为竟然有人敢闯进他的房间，还靠得离Bucky的东西如此之近而愤怒。要是那些东西丢了或是被损坏了，他会非常生气的。而且，他可能会吐。

他首先查看了那些东西：外套好好地挂在衣柜里，看上去并没被人触碰过；那把步枪和Bucky的照片仍旧挂在墙上，步枪的子弹也还放在保险箱里；Bucky的几页笔迹也还是放在他的抽屉里。每样东西都还在。

他把家具从墙边搬开，用手摸遍每一寸表面，寻找任何不该存在的东西。Thor觉得自己应该帮点忙，于是就把Steve床上的被单都掀掉，把床垫搬起来检查了一番。 

他们实实在在花了三十分钟时间把Steve的房间搞得一团乱，寻找任何可疑的东西。但却连一个窃听器都没找到，也没发现任何看上去有危险的东西。

Steve给Natasha打电话告诉了她这个情况。

“队长，我觉得你应该过来看看这个。”她在他说完后说。

“你在哪里？”

“我在主控制室，顶楼旁边的房间。你上来的时候带上Bruce；Tony和Clint都已经在这里了。”

Steve和Thor走楼梯上去，而Bruce觉得他坐电梯上去就好。他们来到了顶楼，进了一个Steve从来没去过，但一直存在在大厦里的房间。这个房间的四周都是电脑屏幕，另外三个复仇者现在正坐在房间中间的转椅上，方便他们查看四面墙上显示的画面。

“我没有传统的安保系统，”Tony对刚进来的他们三个说，“J.A.R.V.I.S.可以监控大厦内的任何举动，或者至少他应该这么做，所以我不需要派一个人一直坐在这里。”

Natasha在放在她大腿上的平板上敲了几下，墙上其中几个屏幕开始失真。

“今天早上在超过三十分钟的时间里，一个频率干扰了你那个楼层和上下邻近两个楼层的监控录像。让它们既无法传递信息给J.A.R.V.I.S.，又无法储存信息。这是一个高科技，射程相当长的干扰频率。我以前没怎么见到过。”

“我们检查了大厦外面的监控，得到了同样的结论。”Clint说，“但是Nat要更聪明。”

“我们黑进了附近大厦的安保系统，在S.G.银行的监控视频里看到了9:32的时候，我们大厦外面发生了什么。”她又按了另一个键，颗粒状的监控画面从主屏幕上跳了出来。Steve眯着眼睛，看到一个全黑的长发身影，手臂还闪着银光，用一个看上去像悬浮平台一样的东西沿着大厦外侧上升，最后进入了那扇肯定是Steve楼层的窗户。

就是放着步枪旁边的那一扇窗户。

“男性还是女性？”Steve问，他注意到了那头长发。

“J.A.R.V.I.S.说是一名男性，而且他的体型看上去也更像男性。”Tony说。

“我知道那是一名男性，因为我知道他是谁。”Natasha的话让其他人都吃了一惊。房间里的五个男人都转过来看着她，Clint嘴里嘟囔着说她怎么这么戏剧化。

“他是谁？”Steve问。是谁进入了他的房间，动了他的东西？

“冬日战士。”她吸了一口气，这是Steve为数很少看到她有些紧张的时刻，“他是一个训练有素的前红房子间谍；和我一样。他在近几十年里都有出现，可以为全世界各种恶人所用，价高者得。”

“所以这对我们意味着什么？”Tony问道，“他是专门针对队长来的吗？还是针对我们所有人？”

“我并不能百分之百确定。你真的没在房间里找到任何东西？检查过通风口和地板了吗？”

“ 通风口查过了没问题，地板还没查过。”Steve说，“但是你在告诉我，我们应该小心这个男人？即使是我也一样？”他不是在自夸，但要是一个雇佣兵对Steve产生了威胁，那么他就足够危险，可能会伤到他们中的任何一个。如果男人来自Natasha曾经的间谍机构，那么他的人性自然也值得质疑一番了。Natasha虽然是一个凡人，但她的血管里还流淌着许多种血清，更别说她还经过了强化训练。

“即使是你，队长。我觉得我们是时候该去避避风头了，至少在搞清楚他的目的到底是什么，或者说是谁之前。”

“这是不是意味着我们得去你那些著名的安全屋之一避难了？”Tony热切地问，Natasha瞪了他一眼。

“大家去收拾点东西，三十分钟之后出发。Tony，叫Pepper去度假。我们分三辆车。动起来吧。”受过军事训练的复仇者们迅速根据指令离开了，而Tony， Bruce和Thor就只是盯着Natasha看。

Steve回到自己的房间，收拾好了行李，放了些换洗衣物，洗漱和艺术用品进去。他把Bucky的那张照片，那本漫画书和怀表都放进了行李袋里，把那件外套搭在手臂上，步枪甩上了肩膀，把盾也背在了背上。他纠结了一会儿，打开了保险柜，从里面拿出了一小盒弹药，也把它丢进了袋子里。

他在约定好的时间到达了车库，却被告知他将和Natasha共乘一辆车。这远比其他任何事情都更让他确信他才是冬日战士闯进大厦来的目的。Natasha把手写的指示方向给了Clint和Bruce后，钻进了那辆老旧的捷达，她把这逃生车放在这里好几个月了。依依不舍地看了一眼Stingray，Steve也坐进了驾驶座。

“我猜你负责导航？”

“是时候开动车子了，Rogers，我们得动起来了。”她听上去很镇定，但却回头看了Clint和Tony一眼，又把头转了回来。

“我们都会在你的安全屋碰面的，对吧？”

“我们出发去不同的安全屋。该出发了，队长。”他发动了车子，车子发出不怎么情愿的隆隆声，动了起来。

“我们两个去的那个安全屋是最安全的那个，我这么猜没错吧？”她斜着眼睛瞥了他一眼，给了他一个皮笑肉不笑的笑容，“我是这么想的。所以那个男人非常有可能只是针对我的，哈？”

“这很难讲，但这只是我的推测。他太厉害了，不至于会随便挑个入口闯进来。他特意选择你外出的时候闯进你的房间，这也太过巧合了。让我觉得你受到了监视。”

Steve伸长了脖子，透过挡风玻璃去看他们周围的房顶。

“听起来不是很妙。”

Natasha用手指轻轻弹了弹自己的腹侧，无声地给出了答案。

在换了三次车后，Steve领悟到自己绝对不适合当间谍。他完全不明白Natasha到底是怎么做到的。他被他们不断绕路后撤搞到疲惫不已，等最后终于到达新泽西一处破败不堪的公寓前时，他已经快要累趴下了。

Natasha带他走了进去，叫他去睡觉，她自己去查看了一下周边，表示要放第一轮哨。Steve把Bucky的那件外套摊在了公寓唯一一把椅子的椅背上，到墙角的床垫上躺了下来。他无意识地把行李袋抱在了胸前，觉得自己的状态并不太好。

他听到Natasha在几分钟后也进了房间。 

“你到底是怎么找到这么个地方的？”他想制造点话题。他们在之前开车的大部分时间也没有交谈，但汽车上有收音机。

“这栋楼是我的。”这倒是很新鲜。

“我不想这么说，但我觉得这栋楼看上去像是发生过许多阴暗的事。”

“可能吧。逃难并不是那么光鲜亮丽的，Steve。”她在他身边的床垫上坐了下来，上半身靠在墙上。他可以感觉到她的手指在摩挲着他的头发，他不知道她对自己的这层人生有多满意。

“睡觉吧，Steve。你开了好几个小时的车了。”他听她的话睡了过去。

等Steve在几个小时后醒来时，Natasha并没有坐在他的身边。他转了个身，伸展了一下脊柱，这个举动让他注意到了一个事实：Natasha倒在了床垫旁边的地板上。

他立即坐了起来。Natasha绝对不会在放哨的时候睡过去的。她的手臂乱七八糟地瘫在地上。

他缓慢地转向厨房油地毯的那把椅子。

那里有个男人。他棕色的长发绝对需要洗一洗了，这里的地毯都比他的头发干净。他坐在那把椅子上，直勾勾地盯着Steve。他带着一个像口罩一样的面具，眼睛被自己的头发遮住了，Steve并不能看的很清楚。 

他穿着Bucky的外套，拿着Bucky的步枪。

“那不是你的东西。”Steve慢慢站了起来，对那男人说，双手举在面前，“寡妇最好还活着。”他慢慢在床垫上蹭了两步，每一步动作前都有所暗示，直到走到了Natasha的身边。他的眼睛还盯着那个男人，放下一只手凑到她的脖颈旁，感觉到了那里微弱，却还在跳动的脉搏。

Steve重新站直了身体，意识到自己完全暴露在了敌人面前。他看到行李袋已经被打开过了，袋子里的T恤和内衣内裤散乱地扔在了床边，所以他毫不怀疑那男人已经找到了子弹，那支步枪已经上了膛。

“你到这是来杀我的吗？”他问，但对方并没有回答他，“因为你本来可以简单点，躲在大厦我的衣柜里。那会省下你跟着我们来来回回在高速公路上颠簸的麻烦。”

那男人举起枪对准了Steve。他知道自己可以在一枪的攻击下活下来，得益于他被增强的体质和快速的愈合能力。但总有办法，如果那男人把每一枪都打进Steve的心脏，这听起来倒是个快速了结美国队长的好办法。

前一秒，Steve还手无寸铁地站在他们的攻击者面前，下一秒，他已经翻到半空，冲着那男人的胸膛踢了过去。战士随着身下的椅子一起向后倾斜过去，开了一枪，子弹射到了天花板上，石膏和灰尘纷纷落了下来。

Steve在地上站稳后又踹了那男人一脚，对方把手里的武器随便往旁边一扔，从穿在Bucky外套下的战斗服里掏出一把小刀和一把小巧的手枪。Steve看到那件衣服穿在他身上就火冒三丈，他弯下身，挥开了他的武器攻击，拳头打在了男人格挡着的双臂上。

“把它脱掉。“他喊道，把对方摔在了桌上。冬日战士顺着他的动作，在被足以摔断一个正常人后背的力道砸在桌上后，借着桌子把自己的身体弹了起来，朝Steve冲去。Steve现在知道敌人的身上也有前苏联仿制的超级血清了。

他朝那男人的腰腹狠狠打了一拳，但也被对方击中了头部，他的视线模糊了几秒钟，显然，冬日战士只需要这么几秒钟就够了。他抓住Steve的手腕，把它们反剪到了他的背后，然后Steve感觉到手腕被套上了一个什么金属绳索一样的东西，被抽紧了。

他挣扎着想解开这个临时束缚，一边用头部向后朝那男人的脸击去。他听到了一声低声的咆哮，但那金属却没有被挣脱开，Steve知道那肯定是振金或是艾德曼合金或是二者的混合物。

他回过头，发现他刚才那一击把男人脸上的面具打掉了，他的鼻子开始流血。他一边吐掉嘴里的鲜血和几簇头发，一边用手臂朝Steve的腹部攻过去——Steve很快意识到他的那只手臂是用金属做成的——让他跪倒在地。然后他收回手，挥了几下，朝Steve的太阳穴打去。

Steve倒在地上，有几秒钟意识不清，在地上蜷成一团，任身体里的血清加速他的恢复。

战士拖着他回到了床垫边，把他推了上去。Steve看到了枕头上的血迹，意识到自己的头上起码有一处伤口在流血。

他看着战士弯下腰拿起了Bucky的照片。Steve很喜欢那张照片，但它并不像那件外套或是那块表一样独一无二，无可替代，所以他没有说话。

“谁？”战士问他，他的声音粗哑，好像从来没开口讲过话，而更倾向于通过卑鄙的武力沟通似得。

“什么？”Steve问他，他需要三，也许四分钟，好摆脱脑震荡的影响，恢复正常。

“这张照片上的男人是谁？”Steve惊讶于战士竟能讲出一句完整的话，虽然他的声音听起来还是像没怎么用过声带的样子。 

Steve挣扎着坐了起来，不是很明白为什么他要在乎这个。

“那是Bucky，”过了一会儿他说，“他是我最好的朋友。他在1944年就死了。”战士还是盯着那张照片看着。

“他的眼睛是棕色的。像泥土。”他用沙哑的声音说，就算他的脑袋没受伤，Steve也搞不明白这段对话的意义何在了。

“实际上，他的眼睛是蓝色的。这是个很长的故事。他的眼睛应该是蓝色的，但没有人知道这个，因为他们只有他的黑白照片。”

战士放下了那张照片，环顾着地板上的一片混乱，捡起床垫上一条脏兮兮的被单，举到脸前，可能是想把脸上的血迹和污垢擦干净，结果却搞得脸上更脏了。他扔下被单，用双手把搭在自己脸前的头发撩了起来，把它们像是发带一样撩到了耳朵上方。

他维持着这个动作停在那里，看着Steve，像是在等着他说点什么，或是做点什么。他的眼睛里有疑问， 

他的眼睛

他的眼睛

他的

眼睛

是

Bucky的眼睛

Steve盯着他的脸，他那脏兮兮，布满了血迹的脸，他那双蓝得要命的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，让他僵在床上无法动弹。

“上帝啊，圣父圣母在上，”Steve吸了一口气，吐出了那个他一直在说，却很长很长时间没有称呼过的名字，“Bucky？”

“Steve？”战士同样小小声地回他，他的声音听起来并没有比之前好多少，这把Steve拉回了现实。

“快把我的手解开。”他说，仍旧不敢相信。战士弯腰向前，不知从制服的什么地方又拿出一把小刀，切断了金属绳。

Steve的双手一被释放，就举到了Bucky的脸前。他疯狂地扇打着自己的脸，那种晕眩消失以后，取而代之的是兴奋和恐惧参半的情绪。

要是他看错了怎么办？ 

要是他没看错呢？

他伸出双手拇指不敢去碰Bucky的脸，他知道这就是Bucky的脸，他只是不知道要从何下手。

所以他最后把他的脸拉向自己，凑上去吻了他。他几十年前就应该这么做了。

 

James，他这个星期喜欢别人这么叫他，坐在Steve的床上，等着他洗好澡出来。浴室的门开着，他可以透过模糊的玻璃看到Steve。这既让他性趣昂然，又极大地安抚了他。几分钟看不到Steve就让他受不了了。

他坐在那儿，手里把玩着那块怀表表链，想起三个星期前自己闯进这里的时候修好了它。James很擅长修理机械，因为他自己就是一个机器。

好吧，在闯进来和修怀表之间，他还干了点别的。闯进来；看到了那支好像在召唤着他的手去拿起它的步枪；看到了那张年轻士兵的照片，那触动了他脑袋里的某个点，让他有种似曾相识的感觉，但他想不起来自己在哪见过他了；看到了那件显然在诱惑要套在他肩膀上的外套；看到了那本不知道为什么让他觉得有些不爽的漫画书；拿起这块表，觉得自己不该碰它；透过浴室开着的门，瞥到了镜子里的自己。所以这就是那副照片让他觉得熟悉的原因了——那是他的脸。

然后，James想起自己在有人发现那表已经坏掉之前修好了它。他环顾了一圈，却没有按指令在房间里装上窃听器，不知道为什么，他什么都没留就离开了。

他九头蛇的雇主们并不是很高兴。但是他脑袋里的一根弦松掉了，冬日战士计划中剩下的人里没有一个知道要怎么控制他。这种技巧已经随着几代管理者的更换而湮没在时间里了。

James知道外面有人想回收他。他知道这个大厦里的其他人并不信任他，尤其是那个红头发。但他想待在那些让他找回记忆的东西旁边……让他想起自己在被撕碎，被碾压，被吞噬之前是谁的东西旁边。

没有什么比那个正在洗澡的男人更能唤起他的记忆了。Steve是把他和他的过去联系在一起，他最熟悉的东西，他给他希望，让他相信自己可以慢慢变回那个自命不凡地说自己“迷人得像个恶魔”，那个保护强壮的大个子Steve安全的男人。

虽然他不认为过去的他们是这个样子的，但在这个新的未来，他被允许在Steve洗澡的时候溜进去，只要他想。所以他就这么做了。

“我们可以找到更多的东西放进圣堂吗？”他贴着Steve的后背急不可待地问，任由热水打湿了他的头顶。

“你跟Tony谈过了是吧。我觉得你们两个没一个知道圣堂到底是什么。”Steve说，轻轻笑了一声，温暖的水流顺着他的脸和肩膀流了下来。

“但是我喜欢它。”James辩解道，“我还想要更多的东西。还有更多的东西对吧？“

“在博物馆之类的地方。”Steve说着转过了身，双手顺着James的腰侧向上移。那有点痒。“我们可以去看看它们。”

“但是我不能拥有它们？”James直言不讳地指出来。他还是习惯于把想要的东西握在自己手上。

“是的，你不能。”Steve贴着他的耳朵回答他。这回声真有趣。

“我还是喜欢你这里有的这些东西。”James说，不想让Steve觉得自己不知好歹。表达谢意对他来说同样也非常新鲜。

“我也喜欢它们。”Steve说，把嘴唇印在James的额头上，“它们帮我找回了J. B. Barnes纪念堂里最重要的部分。”

“是那把步枪，对吧？”James给出了自己的结论。那把步枪可真酷，他很期待有朝一日能被信任到再次拿起它。

“是的，James，”Steve说，James听出了他声音里的笑意，“我说的就是那把步枪。”

 

 

END

 

 

*曼哈顿计划：美国在二战期间研发原子弹的秘密计划代号。在《钢铁侠1》里面，Tony提到过他的父亲曾参与了这一计划。

*美国的一档真人秀节目，以一对育有19个子女的夫妇以及孩子们的生活为内容。

*《无耻混蛋》是一部由昆汀·塔伦蒂诺和伊莱·罗斯共同执导的战争电影，故事发生在二战期间，一群犯了罪的美国士兵原本将要被处以死刑，但是非常时期采取非常政策，他们被允许戴罪立功——深入已被纳粹占领的法国去执行一项危险任务，此项任务代号为“基诺行动”。


End file.
